Heartless
by Darkgaby974
Summary: Qu'arriverai-t-il à un coeur malade s'il se méttait a battre pour une personne ? Alors que ce coeur se meurs, le Docteur Edward Cullen devra se penché sur cette possibilité de cas. A/H ExB Disclamer:SM
1. Chapter 1

**Heartless**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin là, je ressentis une forte pression sur la poitrine. Je tentais d'examiné cette dernière, rien, je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur ma respiration. La pression diminua mais ne disparaissais pas, super encor une bonne journée en vue …

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, tout en lançant un regard à l'horloge du couloir. Il était 6h40, j'avais une heure et vingt minutes avant de débuté les cours. Je continuais ainsi mon trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain. En dix minutes j'étais lavée, séchée et habillée. Levant les yeux vers le miroir je me détaillais, mon teint était toujours aussi pâle que d'ordinaire, c'est-à-dire blanche comme un linge ou un vampire au choix. Mes yeux étaient cernés de violet, me donnant l'aire d'un zombie. Aujourd'hui j'avais opté pour un simple T-shirt blanc et un jeans bleu foncé, pas remarquable, parfait pour moi.

Sept heures. Je vérifiais si Charlie était réveillé, non, je souris devant l'image à laquelle j'assistais, mon père en position fœtal l'oreiller dans ses bras.

-« Papa ? Debout c'est l'heure ! » Dis-je tout en souriant.

-« Humpf … » Emit-il tout en se retournant me faisant soupiré.

-« Aller motive toi ! Une marmotte asthmatique en hibernation est plus alerte que toi ! Bouge ! » Le sermonnais-je.

-« Marmotte asthmatique ? C'est nouveau sa ! » Dit-il en m'envoyant un oreiller, en tentant de l'esquivé je me pris la commode de la porte en plein front dans un grand bruit sourd.

-« Bella sa va ? Répond, tu vas bien ? Combien de doigt vois-tu ? » Dit-il en ce précipitant vers moi en me prenant la tête dans une main et de l'autre il me montra un nombre de doigt incertain.

-« O-oui sa va je pense, et pour les doigts je dirais … 26 mais je n'en suis pas sure » Répondis-je ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-« Pardonnes moi, Bella. J'aurais du être plus prudent et ne pas me coucher aussi tard » Dit-il inquiet tout de même.

-« Sa va, remets toi Papa je suis plus solide qu'il n'y parait » Lui assurais-je en prenant une posture de bodybuilder. « Viens je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner avant que tu ne sois vraiment en retard » Dis-je tout en me relevant ses mains toujours sur mes joues.

Je le tirais ainsi jusque dans la cuisine sous son regard inquiet. Arrivé là-bas, je me mis au travail tandis qu'il partait chercher le journal sur le pas de la porte. Je portais ma main a mon front, voir s'il n'y avait pas de bosse. Malheureusement, une bosse y siégeait, je poussais un soupir sonore.

-« Etendue des dégâts ? » entendis-je de derrière moi.

-« Traumatisme du lob temporal frontal, je penses que mes souvenirs sont comptés ! » Le taquinais-je tout en me retournant vers lui. Lui faisant maintenant face je pu voire ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche s'ouvrir.

-« Papa ! Relaxe ce n'est qu'une simple bosse ! Je suis juste atrocement défigurée ! » Dis-je pour le calmer en espérant qu'il saisirait l'humour cette fois-ci.

-« J'ignorais que nous avions un petit comique dans la famille maintenant … » Répliquât-il tout en s'asseyant.

Je luis souris, et m'affairais lorsque la cafetière termina la production du liquide qui permettait a mon Père de se réveillé complètement. Je pris sa tasse blanche et toute cabossé avec écrit dessus : « Je t'aime avec tous tes défauts », la lui tendit et pris les biscottes dans le placard du bas, en mettant tout de même une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre celle-ci et mon front endoloris, avec ma maladresse tout était à prévoir.

Après l'avoir servi, je me dirigeais vers le frigidaire prendre le jus de fruit multivitaminé qu'il me prenait chaque semaine. Au début, j'avais trouvé cela trop acide mais avec le temps j'avais appris à aimer ce petit goût acidulé. Prenant une Biscotte en main, et mon ver de l'autre je lui demandais l'issu du match de Base-ball d'hier.

-« Les Mariners ont remportés le match haut la main, en doutais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il amusé.

-« Bien sûr que non » Répondis-je amusée en roulant des yeux.

Il sourit et ce concentra sur son journal. J'eu le temps de finir de déjeuner de faire ma vaisselle ainsi que la sienne avant de me rendre compte qu'il était 7h30. Trente minutes ! Exactement le temps qu'il me faudrait pour arriver a l'université ! Je montais en trombe dans ma chambre, me prenant les pieds dans mon sac, titubant jusque mon lit je me dépêtrais de ce piège infâme de ma malchance. Je mis quelques goutes de parfums que Charlie m'avait offert le mois dernier pour mes 21 ans : « Midnight Desire ». Je l'aimais beaucoup, une odeur douce, fruitée et durable, simple comme je l'aimais. Je descendis, lui dis au revoir sorti de la maison. Une fois dans ma Chevrolet, vestige de mon Ex-petit ami Jacob Black, une personne attachante, gentille et généreuse. Je le connaissais depuis mon enfance, ont s'amusaient à faire des gâteaux a la boue, gâteaux que j'essayais de lui faire avaler quelques bouchées à chaque fois … Nous nous étions séparés d'un commun accord, nous étions juste des amis, des frères. Je mis le contacte, embraillais deux fois, et partis enfin vers l'université.

Le trajet fut fluide comme d'habitude, j'arrivais pile à l'heure. Je fis un crochet par la cafétéria, me pris une bouteille d'eau et passa commande pour le midi. Ceci fait je partis pour mon premier cours de la journée, Grec ancien, une passion découverte assez-tôt, vers mes 18ans. Le professeur arriva au moment ou je m'asseyais. Le cours fut passionnant comme d'ordinaire, enfin pour moi, d'autres élèves perdirent toutes motivations pour ces 3h de grec, certain jouaient sur leur ordinateurs d'autres envoyaient des messages via leur mobile ou encor l'un mais pas des moindres s'était tout bonnement endormis. Je souris en constatant cela. La matinée passa ainsi, moi suivant avidement les cours et les autres élèves s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient. A midi, je partis en direction de la cafétéria prendre mon sandwiche, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'appétit cela me convenais parfaitement.

Je me mis ensuite en quête de mon groupe d'amis : Samuel, Alexandre et Damien formaient les « Tri-potes » comme ils le disaient ; Samuel était grand et corpulent, il pratiquait les arts-martiaux et était d'un naturel jovial ; Alexandre était plus petit et d'une corpulence normale, il était une de ces personnes originale et drôle avec ses commentaire étrange sur les crocodiles garous … Bref c'était Alex ; Damien lui était grand et fin, il avait un humour à toute épreuve tout aussi original que les deux autres. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés et ne se séparaient rarement, pour mo plus grand plaisir. Le groupe comporté d'autre personnes : Nicolas, grand et fin avait un esprit aussi aiguiser qu'un couteau … ; Julie, Passionnée de cinématographie travaillait dure pour atteindre son rêve : travailler avec les plus grands ; Emeline, féministe au caractère bien tremper ; Raphaël, eternel chieur et insatisfait de la bande. Ont avaient sympathisés le jour même de notre première année ici et depuis tout ce beaux monde et moi-même ne nous séparons plus ! En arrivant j'eu droit à l'habituel câlin de Samuel et du double bisou d'Alex et Damien, ensuite se fut a Nicolas, Julie, et Emeline de me salués plus posément. Raphaël lui, boudait un peu plus loin son i-Pod dans les oreilles. Je ne m'en formalisai pas plus que cela, mais je ne pu m'empêchée d'interroger Samuel du regard.

-« On en sais pas plus que toi sur ce coup la princesse… » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Arrête de m'appelé comme sa ou je pourrais te faire mon ménage ! Et je ferais de toi mon laquais ! » Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il prit un air faussement terrorisé et Emeline ris franchement, elle avait tout entendue, je mêlais mes rires aux siens sous le regard désabusé de Samuel feignant d'être blessé. Mais il mêla tout de même ses rires aux nôtres, prouvant ainsi le contraire. Je m'assis prés d'Emeline, me sépara de mon sac et commença mon sandwiche, Samuel ne m'avait pas lâché du regard pendant toute ma manœuvre et soupira soulagé de me voir indemne.

-« Sam, ne me dévisage pas comme cela je ne serais pas victime de mort subite tu sais » Le taquinais-je. L'atmosphère, s'alourdi d'un coup, m'attirant les regards de mes camarades, même Raphaël me regarda avec insistance. Je piquais du fard instantanément.

-« Bella … » commença Samuel.

-« Roh !!! Mais relaxez-vous, vous savez bien que je n'aime pas quand vous me regardez comme cela, je vais bien, promis » Dis-je en les regardants tours à tours finissant par Emeline et Samuel qui c'était assis en face de moi. Ils me dévisageaient encor, je fronçais alors les sourcils croisant les bras puérilement sur ma poitrine en tirant la langue. Tous sourirent, mais l'inquiétude dans leur regard n'avait pas disparue, je pris mon sandwiche et mordis rageusement dedans. Samuel me regarda, s'attardant sur ma bouche ainsi que tous les autres, un garçon passa au même moment et me regarda aussi.

-« Quoi ? » J'ai de la salade entre les dents ? Si oui le garçon de derrière à une très bonne vue » Dis-je en parlant plus fort afin de faire comprendre au garçon que c'était gênant.

-« Bella … comment dire … regardes toi dans un miroir tu comprendras » Articula difficilement Nicolas et Emeline me tendis un miroir. J'y jetais un coup d'œil pour découvrir une longue trainée blanche au coin de ma bouche, je la fixais encor 5 centième de secondes quand je compris enfin ce qu'ils avaient tous pensés ! Je pris un mouchoir dans mon sac et m'empressas de m'essuyé tout sa.

-« Vous les mecs ! Vous avez tous l'esprit mal placé ! Ce n'est pas marrant arrêtez de rire ! Emeline, Julie ? Aidez moi je vous en supplie ! » Suppliais-je en rougissant de plus belle.

-« Bella ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es en ce moment une source d'inspiration pour leur cerveaux de faibles mâles pervers, enfin pas totalement … » Dit Emeline en souriant

-« Elle n'a pas tort, Bella, après tout tu es très belle, comment pourraient-ils faire autrement ? » Demanda innocemment Julie.

-« Ouais !!! » répondirent en cœurs les garçons. Je roulais des yeux, décidément ma malchance ne me quittait jamais. Et je m'enfermai dans un silence plein de dignité d'après Alex, je me remis alors à manger proprement cette fois-ci, je préparais déjà ma vengeance. Dix minutes plus tard, mon sandwiche avait fait ses adieux à ce monde et je glissais sournoisement ma main vers ma bouteille d'eau pour en renverser le contenu sur Samuel qui s'était allonger à un mètre de moi. Il fut si surpris qu'il ne réagis pas sur l'instant, me laissant le temps de m'éloigné, parfait, 10 secondes plus tard le voila me coursant en me promettant mille morts toutes les plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il fini tout de même par me rattrapé et il me prit sous son bras et me trimbala comme cela dans tout le campus, cela était pire que la mort pour moi et il le savait ! Je le mordis.

-« Bella ! Lâche mon bras ! » Hurla-t-il

-« Lâches moi d'abord ! » Et je me remis à le mordre.

-« D'accord t'as gagné, j'abandonne ! Alors lâche mon bras maintenant, mon petit cœur ! » Céda-t-il enfin. Je le gardais un moment en bouche puis desserra les mâchoires lentement.

-« Voila mon lapin j'espère que cela t'aura servi de leçon ! Les femmes sont les plus fortes ! » Dis-je tandis qu'il roulait des yeux puis partit dans un éclat de rire digne d'un grognement d'un grizzly. Nous repartîmes vers nôtres groupe qui nous avait pas lâché du regard, tous étaient pliés de rire, même Raphaël souriait franchement.

La pause de midi passée nous devions tous retournés en cours, ils étaient tous, à l'exception de Nicolas, en génie Urbain. Moi j'étais la littéraire du groupe comme ils aimaient à me le rappeler. Pendant la course la pression sur ma poitrine était revenue, plus forte, plus présente et douloureuse. J'avais maintenant des difficultés à respirer, je titubais 3 pas avant que de bras puissant, que je devinais être ceux de Samuel, m'encerclèrent dans une étreinte protectrice.

-« Bella sa va ? Tu titubes, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? » Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

-« Je … » Je ne pouvais plus parler, cela me demander trop d'air, trop d'efforts. Ma vision s'obscurcissait tandis que la douleur ce fit plus intense et oppressante, j'entendis un gémissement a vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête passer mes lèvres, des points de couleurs dansaient dans les zones d'ombres de ma vision et je sentis mon corps se faire transporté, à la médecine préventive je supposais. Encor une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, la pression était toujours là. La douleur émanai toujours plus forte et insupportable, je commençais à sombré dans une inconscience douloureuse quand je pris enfin conscience de ce qu'il m'arrivait, mon cœur, l'organe vital de tout être vivant, était entrain de lâché prise. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que je savais qu'il ne durerait pas et qu'il me faudrait une greffe de cœur ou sinon c'était la mort qui m'attendais.

* * *

Voici donc ma toute première FF en éspérant qu'elle sera lu et apprécié ! ^^"

C'est stréssant xD donnez moi un avis j'en serais ravi ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV Edward

La journée était passé sans que rien de notable ne se passe, j'étais devant le patient qui m'avait était confié, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, comme moi. Il était arrivé ce matin inconscient et gravement blessé, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, heureusement pour lui ses deux amis l'avait emmené juste à temps, son corps n'aurait pas supporté de perdre plus de sang. Il avait deux blessures : une au thorax, l'autre sur l'omoplate droite épargnant ainsi son tatouage quelque peu … surprenant, une hydre à trois tête les têtes sur les cotés regardent la tête principale, formant ainsi la garde d'une épée reptilienne, la queue de cette créature s'arrête a mi-colonne vertébrale. Les blessures étaient profondes mais n'avaient pas touchées d'artères, ce qui était un bon point, si une artère avait été touchée la perte de sang aurait été encor plus importante. Je palpais son abdomen en quête d'un quelconque problème, ne trouvant rien j'examinais ses côtes, le plus délicatement possible. Deux d'entres étaient cassés, que lui était-il donc arrivé pour finir dans cet état ? Ses deux amis, eux aussi, étaient amochés mais pas aussi gravement juste quelques contusions et écorchures, cependant je soupçonnais le plus grand de me caché un détail … Il gardait son poignet droit en dehors de mon champs de vision dés qu'il me croisait, après l'examen de mon patient, Gareth Carter, j'irais voir ça de plus prés …

L'examen se termina : 2 côtes cassées, le poignet foulé, 2 blessures contondantes graves et une jambe cassée. Un homme qui serait passé entre les mâchoires d'un lion affamé s'en sortirait mieux que cet homme. Enfin, son crâne était sauf, c'était déjà sa de gagné pour lui. Je sortis de la chambre, pris la direction du bureau du résident qui avait ma charge cette semaine : le Dr Alfonso Laurens, était dans le service des blessures graves mais il était aussi dans la cardiologie, cela m'avait surpris je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait avoir deux spécialités, mais cela ne me déplaisais pas. Cela me permettait d'avoir plus de patient dont les cas seraient intéressants pour mon année d'internat. Au bout de 3 minutes j'arrivais enfin à son bureau. Je toquais et entra dans une pièce lumineuse, son bureau était en chêne sombre, une vitre séparait celui –ci d'une pièce commune ou une grande table blanche siégeait entourée de 4 chaises blanches elles-aussi. Lui était allongé parterre, cela ne surprenais plus, j'avais l'habitude de ses excentricité maintenant … Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de pouffer de rire …

-« Dr Laurens ? Vous allez bien ?» Demandais-je tout de même, on ne sait jamais.

-« Parfaitement bien, Masen » Répondit-il. Il m'appelait par mon véritable nom depuis que j'étais sous sa tutelle, c'est-à-dire 2 semaines, de temps en temps il rajoutait « 22 » à mon nom de famille pour que les autres se poses des questions, ce qui marchait bien car on me demandait a chaque fois la signification de ce nombre, la réponse était pourtant logique non ? Mon âge, en effet j'avais 22 ans et j'étais en internat dans un hôpital universitaire de Forks. Mon cursus scolaire s'était fait en accéléré, mon père le Docteur Carlisle Cullen m'avait beaucoup aidé et me voici dans son hôpital. Bien sur j'avais insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas mon Résident, cela aurait pu créer des tensions au sein de l'hôpital. Il m'avait alors désigné le meilleur …

-« J'ai terminé l'examen de Mr Carter Gareth … » Commençais-je

-« Qui donc ? » Me coupa-t-il.

-« Le patient Carter Gareth » Répétais-je. « Il est arrivé tard dans la matinée et avait perdu beaucoup de sang, vous me l'avait confié » Lui rappelais-je.

-« Ah, oui c'est vrai … Alors qu'avez-vous diagnostiqué ? » Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

-« Deux côtes cassées, le poignet foulé et une jambe cassé en plus des deux blessure faites par un objet contondant. Etonnement son crâne n'a rien ça m'a surpris vu son état … » Déclarais-je

-« Qu'allez-vous lui faire passer comme examen ? En avez-vous prévues ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant le plafond.

-« J'avais prévu de lui faire passé quelque radios pour s'assuré qu'il n'y ait pas de morceau d'os pouvant aller dans la voie circulatoire du patient, ça pourrait provoquer des caillots et des déchirements des veines plus fines. J'en profiterais pour lui faire une IRM, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait avoir un Œdème cérébrale. » Énonçais- je.

-« Parfait ! Faites donc er revenez me voir quand vous aurez terminé. »Dit-il en se relevant

Sur ce, je partis faire mon travail d'interne. Plus tard dans la journée, on me Bipa, une urgence cardiaque arrivait, et le Docteur Laurens me voulais avec les autres. Etonnant, habituellement il ne me faisait venir que quand les cas étaient « intéressants » pour reprendre ses termes. Je fus au entre ambulatoire en même temps que les autres internes du Docteur Laurens, 2 jeunes femmes insipides et un jeune homme réservé mais sympathique. L'ambulance arriva en trombe, rien de très inhabituel je me dis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes de celle-ci et quand elles s'ouvrirent j'eus un choc, une jeune fille pale s'y trouvait, inconsciente, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que moi, cela titilla ma curiosité comment une jeune et si jolie fille pouvait bien être cardiaque ? Une seconde … Avais-je pensé à « jeune et jolie » ? Cela n'était pas le moment, je devais être le plus professionnel et opérationnel possible si je voulais la sauvée et avoir l'exclusivité de son cas … Elle avait piqué ma curiosité …

Elle fut vite prise en charge par notre équipe, les filles se chargeant de lui prendre son pouls, et de lui changer ses vêtements, une blouse de l'hôpital étant saine de tous microbes ne pouvait que l'aider. Pendant toute cette manœuvre je tachais de ne pas m'attarder sur son corps, d'ordinaire cela ne me posais pas de problèmes mais avec elle … Je me repris et fis le nécessaire pour la maintenir en vie.

Nous avions réussi à la stabilisée, son état était grave mais elle pourrait reprendre connaissance normalement. J'avais examiné son dossier médicale, elle avait une malformation du cœur, celui-ci avait un trou, il avait été diagnostiqué lors de ses 17 ans, elle resta alité pendant un an, seule, à l'hôpital secondaire de Forks. Malgré mon professionnalisme cela m'avais affecté, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je m'étais rendu plusieurs fois dans sa chambre, pour m'assuré qu'elle allait bien et pour surveiller l'inconscience de Mr Carter. A ma cinquième visite, elle remuait et ses papillonnèrent je la fixais un moment et enfin ses yeux s'ouvrir timidement puis elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habitué à la luminosité de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua elle ouvrit grand la bouche, ses mains remontant les couvertures sur elle, je fixais toujours son beau visage, ses yeux étaient d'un brun chocolat, lumineux et chaleureux. Sous mon inspection elle rougissait de plus en plus, elle baissa la tête gênée.

-« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait une petite voix dut a sa respiration laborieuse.

-« A l'hôpital universitaire de Forks Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Edward Cullen, l'interne du Docteur Laurens je me chargerais de vous pendant vôtre convalescence. » Lui répondis-je en la regardant toujours fixement, me rendant compte de cela je pris son dossier et le regarda un instant avant d'ajouté. « Vous étiez à l'université lorsque vous avez fait un malaise cardiaque. » La renseignais-je

-« Ho, et qu'est –ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » Dit-elle en ce tendant légèrement et en relevant la tête pour pouvoir me fixé a son tour, légèrement embarrassé, je changeais d'appuis.

-« Il faudrait vous greffé un nouveau cœur avant un autre malaise, votre cœur actuelle perd plus en plus de sang et ne bas bien trop faiblement par rapport à un cœur normal … »

-« Combien de temps ça prendra ? »

-« Cela dépendra s'il y a un donneur potentiel … Ne vous inquiété pas vous êtes prioritaire sur la liste des receveurs. »

-« Donneur potentiel, ça ne veut pas dire attendre qu'une autre personne ne meurt pour que je vive, c'est une question rhétorique. » Ajouta-t-elle lorsque j'allais lui répondre par la positive.

-« Cela ne semble pas vous convenir Mademoiselle Swan ? » Lui demandais-je étonné par sa réplique.

-« Non pas vraiment, attendre la mort d'une personne innocente pour ma propre survie, pas très juste je trouve. Appelez-moi Bella s'il vous-plait. Mademoiselle Swan ça fait vieille fille. » Me taquina-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil à sa dernière phrase. « Je ne dois pas être plus vieille que vous je pense… » Rajoutât-elle pour elle-même.

-« Très bien Bella, dans ce cas appelez moi Edward et non Docteur. » Répondis-je en lui souriant, étrange, d'habitude je ne souriais pas à mes patients, et ne leurs permettait pas de m'appelé par mon prénom. Mais depuis que j'avais vu cette fille étendu dans l'ambulance j'avais eu le besoin irrépressible de la protégée.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle fit une pose et me dévisagea « Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous me paressez bien jeune pour être interne » Rajouta-t-elle par la suite, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

-« Vingt-deux ans et vous vingt-et-un c'est bien cela ? » Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-« Exacte, comment avez-vous fait pour atterrir comme interne ici ? » Continua-t-elle.

-« Hé bien … » Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre à sa question que je perçus un léger grognement et un mouvement de la part de son voisin de chambre, elle le perçut aussi et quand elle le vit, le poignet bleui, la jambe cassé surélevé, elle fit une légère grimace. Le patient ouvrit enfin les yeux. Je m'excusais du regard auprès de Bella, elle me sourit faiblement.

-« Monsieur Carter ? » Hasardais-je

-« Merde … c'est quoi ce merdier ?! Ah! » Fit-il en regardant sa jambe. « Si je retrouve ce fumier je le plante ! »

-« Monsieur Carter ? S'il vous-plait ? » Il me regarda.

-« Moi c'est Gareth ok ? Monsieur Carter c'est mon père. » Sa remarque me fis sourire, décidément aujourd'hui je tombais sur des cas …

-« Soit Gareth, Je suis l'interne du Docteur Laurens, et je m'occuperais aussi de vous. »

-« Moi aussi ? » Puis il tourna la tête et vis Bella, il prit une teinte légèrement rosée au niveau des pommettes. Bella lui fit un signe de main, auquel il ne pu répondre que par un léger hochement de tête, tout aussi rosé.

-« Je suis mort c'est sa ? » Il me prit de cours avec cette question. Bella aussi vu le léger pli qui c'était formé sur son front.

-« Non je ne pense pas, voyez-vous l'appareil à vôtre gauche, il indique que vos signe vitaux son stable. » Le rassurais-je

-« Pourquoi y-a-t-il un ange dans ma chambre alors ? » Dit-il en tournant la tête vers Bella, celle-ci pris une adorable couleur de coquelicot. Mais au-delà de cela, un pincement au cœur se fit sentir, mon cœur.

-« Alors ? J'ai quoi ? » Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-« Deux côtes cassées, le poignet droit foulé, la jambe cassé comme vous l'avez remarqué tout à l'heure et deux blessures graves faite par un objet contondant » Enumérais-je

-« Si par objet contondant vous voulez parler de couteau de chasse, vous êtes dans le vrai. » Dit-il légèrement. Je le regardais un moment attendant une suite, mais comme elle ne venait pas, je n'insistai pas. Bella l'avait demandé naturellement, elle devait être de ce genre de personne, soucieuse pour les autres.

-« Règlement de compte je suppose » Répondit-il en détournant son regard vers la machine, fuyant ainsi les yeux de Bella. Celle-ci ne semblait pas entièrement satisfaite de la réponse, tout comme moi, mais ne rajouta rien. Libre à lui de se confié, ou non.

-« Bella ? » L'interpelais-je.

-« Oui ? » Me répondit-elle en me regardant.

-« Vous ne pourrez pas quitter cet Hôpital sans un nouveau cœur, donc attendez vous à me revoir. » Dis-je. Elle acquiesça simplement.

-« Quand à vous Gareth, quelques mois parmi nous s'impose quand vos os seront ressoudés nous vous ferons faire de la rééducation. »

-« Ok » Répondit-il le regard toujours fuyant.

-« Je vais devoir partir, ma journée ce termine, je vous dis à demain. » Dis-je en regardant Bella dans les yeux, elle rougit légèrement à ma phrase mais sourit. Cette réaction chez elle, en provoqua une autre chez moi, de la joie… Je partis sur ce sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux et la tête dans les nuages. Les vestiaires étaient vide, je me changeai et partis au parking.

Le chemin jusque chez moi passa vite, je n'eu pas le temps de m'en rendre compte trop captiver par le sourire de cette jeune femme, Bella. A peine avais-je franchis le pas de la porte qu'une tornade d'hyperactivité haute comme trois pommes m'attrapa dans ses petits bras.

-« Bonsoir Alice »

-« Yaho ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ? » Dit-elle en me trainant jusque dans la salle de séjour ou je retrouvais toute ma famille. Il n'y a pas a dire, on est nulle part mieux que chez soit.

-« Normale. » Préférant garder pour moi ma rencontre avec Bella, ce qui me surprit, habituellement je disais tout à ma sœur. Rectification, elle me tirait les vers du nez, voila où était la nuance, je souris.

-« En tout cas tu m'as l'aire de très bonne humeur, fils » Me dit mon père, Carlisle.

-« Cela ce voit temps que ça ? » Demandais-je à mon père. Il me sourit et c'est ma mère, Esmée qui me répondit.

-« Oui, on dirait un enfant qui viens de découvrir ce qu'il allait avoir pour son anniversaire ! » Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, Emmett mon frère passa par la.

-« Yoh Ed sa te dirais de venir t'entrainé avec moi avant qu'on passe à table ? » Demanda-t-il en me souriant de toute ses dents, il me fit penser a un grizzly… Son sourire étant très contagieux, le mien ne tarda pas à poindre. Il était Coach dans le lycée de Forks, pour les différents sports, sa passion. Cependant les Mercredis et Samedis, il passait dans le service pédiatrie, il occupait les enfants dont les parents ne pouvaient rendre visite. Alice lui avait même dessiné une blouse, et elle l'avait réalisé 3 jours plus tard : elle était rouge avec un énorme imprimé d'ours câlin dans le dos. Lorsque j'avais découvert on œuvre, je n'avais pas pu retenir mon rire. Il aimait les enfants et s'en fiché de paraitre ridicule.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Je me libérais de l'étreinte de ma mère, lui faisant un bisou au passage. « A quoi veux-tu t'entrainer ? » Demandais-je. Alice nous suivis, elle aimait bien nous regardé quand ont s'entrainaient.

-« Boxe sa te dis ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Pas vraiment motivé, je l'avoue. » Avouais-je.

-« Ok, Basket ? D'ailleurs j'ai une revanche a prendre ! » Fit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux de son énorme patte d'ours.

-« Prépare-toi à perdre ! » Lui dis-je. Il me répondit par un grognement.

Le match dura une heure, pendant laquelle Alice faisait l'arbitre et compteuse de point, elle faisait des commentaires ici et là sur nos appuis, la chose la plus intelligente à faire ? L'écouter. Nous fîmes match nul, transpirant et hilare nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers une des deux salles de bains de la maison pour nous y lavés. Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, ma mère raconta comment ce passait la rénovation d'une vieille bâtisse dont elle avait la charge, tandis qu'Alice nous racontait par la suite les frasques d'une cliente venue dans son magasin de mode. Emmett et moi-même nous contentions de manger et mon dévorait littéralement ma mère des yeux. Nous enfant Cullen, nous nous lançâmes un regard entendu, personne n'irait les dérangés … Fatigué, je m'excusais auprés de ma famille puis monta dans ma chambre, mis en route un CD de Debussy, Claire de Lune, me changea, et m'installa dans mon lit en repensant à cette paire d'yeux chocolaté qui m'obsédait depuis que je les avais croisés. Je m'endormis avec cette image en tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

POV Bella

Les premiers jours au sein de cet hôpital furent un peu désagréables, Charlie passait de temps en temps me rendre une petite visite quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Il m'avait rapporté, il y à 3 jours de cela, un nécessaire de toilette ce qui me ravie car les produits fournis par l'hôpital certes anti-bactériologique ne sentait pas réellement bon, mon i-Pod avec mon ordinateur portable ce qui me permettrais de passer le temps, quelques livres qui ne me quittaient pas en générale. Mes amis de la fac m'avaient régulièrement rendu visite, Samuel se sentait totalement coupable de se qu'il s'était passer, il ne cessait d'être au petit soin avec moi et cela m'exaspérais même si je savais que cela partait d'une bonne intention ; Les autres plus discrets me rapportais des nouvelles du Campus ; Emeline et Julie, elles me rapportaient quelques images de notre campus faites en amateurs par toute notre petite bande : cela allait des cours de théâtre que nous suivions tous en option, aux repas de midi ou des fêtes organisées par eux-mêmes ou d'autres amis dont j'étais plus ou moins proche. Nicolas me faisais lire les livres qu'il écrivait en amateur, thriller et fantastique pour la plupart. Mais tout ce petit monde dans un espace aussi restreint et peu approprié engendrait à chaque fois leur départ prématuré, toujours accompagné d'exclamation faussement indigné d'Alex et Damien … Ces visites me passaient du baume au cœur, si je pouvais le dire ainsi …

J'avais aussi sympathisé avec Gareth, il était très gentil et cette image qu'il envoyait de lui était fausse, il n'était pas du tout un voyou il en était le contraire, il était soucieux des autres, gentil, prévenant, et à ma grande surprise il protégeait à sa manière l'orphelinat d'où il venait. Cet orphelinat était situé à la périphérie de Forks et était peu connu. Nous jouions souvent aux cartes, ses amis étaient cousins et eux aussi orphelins, l'un était surnommé « Tout-Sucre » et l'autre « Tout-Miel » depuis l'enfance. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient ces surnoms mais je n'avais pas osé demander.

Nous avions droit à trois visites d'Edward Cullen matin et soir, il partageait de temps en temps une partie de carte et nous plumaient, nous avions convenue Gareth et moi qu'il lisait dans les pensées, un après-midi nous nous étions fabriqué des casques en aluminium que ma petite bande nous avaient fournis. En découvrant cela il avait éclaté d'un rire franc et frais, je me jurais secrètement de le faire rire plus souvent, ce rire était … Indescriptible, je ne pouvais plus m'en passé, après ce rire ses yeux brillaient, le rendant encor plus … Attirant. Je me surpris à pensé ainsi de lui, de tout façon il devait sans doutes avoir une petite-amie plus jolie, plus féminine que moi et surtout en bonne santé. Il m'avait proposé plusieurs fois de consulté le psychologue de l'hôpital, un certain Jasper Halle, j'avais par deux fois refusé, mais plus le temps continuait son cours plus je pensais être folle pour penser à lui ainsi, devais-je reconsidéré sa proposition ?

Cette après-midi allé être comme toutes les autres pensais-je, Gareth s'endormirait, et je n'aurais plus qu'à m'occuper en attendant Edward. Cependant, une personne vint briser cette routine. Elle n'était pas bien grande, un lutin fut ma première pensée, les cheveux en piques partant dans tous les sens, et ce petit air mutin et de déjà vu quelque part. Elle voulu toqué à la porte mais comme celle-ci était déjà ouverte, elle se mit dans l'encadrement de celle-ci et dit de sa voix mélodieuse : « Toc Toc ? ». Surprise j'avais levé les yeux de mon livre et l'avais fixé un moment.

-« Je peux repasser plus tard si je dérange … » Dit-elle en se préparant à repartir.

-« Non, non tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Au contraire je m'ennuis dans cet hôpital, ta présence est plus que bienvenue. » Dis-je pour la retenir, je fermais mon livre pendant qu'elle entrait et se rapprochait de moi la main tendue devant elle.

-« Enchantée je suis Alice, Alice Cullen. » Se présentât-elle. En entendant son nom de famille mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-« Cullen ? » Répétais-je. Elle me regarda incertaine et hocha de sa petite tête. « Comme Edward Cullen ? » Demandais-je encor une fois. Son regard s'éclaira et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-« Oui, je suis sa grande sœur, enfin grande petite sœur … Il aime bien me rappelé ma taille.» Dit-elle en prenant un air dépité.

-« Je suis sûre que c'est affectif. » Essayais-je de la rassurée, elle me regarda en souriant.

-« Il à intérêt ou je lui bote son joli petit cul de chez nous jusqu'ici ! » Dit-elle en me montrant ses bottes de couturier. Elles étaient noirs, de cuir et _extrêmement_ pointues, à leurs vues j'écarquillais les yeux.

-« Hum, je pense qu'en effet il à intérêt à que ce soit affectif » En la regardant de nouveau.

-« T'inquiètes je ne le lui abimerais pas trop … » Dit-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil complice. A cette remarque je m'empourprais, était-elle intuitive ou bien mon visage m'avait-il trahi lorsqu'elle avait émis le projet de détruire ainsi son anatomie ?

-« Je … Euh … » Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent. Elle rit.

-« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je me suis présenté et toi non ! Attends ! Je vais faire appel à mes supers-pouvoirs légué par Madame Irma en personne pour le deviné … » Dit-elle avec un débit de paroles impressionnant. Elle ferma les yeux les index sur les tempes, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre. « Tu t'appelles … Isabella Swan, vrai ? ». Finit-elle par dire. Je le regardais surprise, comment cela était-il possible ? Avait-elle vraiment un don ?

-« Comment l'a –tu deviné ??? » M'exclamais-je. Elle me regarda incrédule.

-« T'y a cru ? J'y crois pas ! » Rigola-t-elle. « Simplement en regardant la porte » Fini-t-elle par dire en me la pointant de son pouce. J'examinais la porte en question, et en effet mon nom s'y trouvait à cotés de celui de Gareth. « J'aurais pas pu te confondre avec lui » Rit-elle. Rouge de honte je baissai la tête.

-« Ce que je peux être cruche des fois » Marmonnais-je.

-« Mais non voyons je te taquinais, désolé. »

-« Ce n'est rien, mais je demandes une revanche ! »

-« Pas de problèmes » Me dit-elle en souriant, un air de défi dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas venue que pour t'embêté … Je suis venue voir si tu voulais bien signer une pétition que je fais passé a propos des blouse médical dans le service pédiatrique. »

-« Mais encor ? » J'attendais un quelconque coup fourré.

-« Hé bien … les enfants sont assez déprimé de ne pas être chez eux et de ne pas avoir leur parents avec eux, si on rajoute a cela les blouses blanches et bleues du personnel, il n'y à aucune chaleur, et un enfant déprimé guéri moins vite … » Dit-elle avec des yeux où brulaient une détermination farouche.

-« Je vois, travailles-tu ici ? » Lui demandais-je, elle m'intriguait.

-« Non, je travaille dans une boutique de mode pas loin de la ville de Portland. Et toi tu es là pourquoi ? »

-« Opération à cœur ouvert ou transplantation. L'opération à très peu de chance de réussir et la greffe … je dois attendre que quelqu'un meurs, j'ai l'impression d'être une hyène qui attendrais qu'un gnou malade meurs pour m'en nourrir et survivre. » Dis-je avec amertume, me rendant compte de ce que je disais, à une parfaite inconnue de surcroît. « Désolé, ça ne doit pas t'intéressé les états d'âme d'une mourante … ». Au lieu de me lancé un regard plein de pitié et de dégout, elle me regarda, compatissante, compréhensive. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, cette personne n'était décidément pas comme les autres, je la serrais contre moi à mon tour, fort, très fort.

-« Je sais que je suis irrésistibles mais si tu continues à me serré aussi fort que sa, je ne le serais plus très longtemps. » rigola-t-elle. Je desserrais mon étreinte mais ne la lâchai pour autant, cela ne sembla pas la déranger et elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit. Cette chaleur était agréable, une larme unique coula et je soupirais, il était agréable de soulagé sa peine.

-« Merci » Lui dis-je.

-« Merci de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fais tu sais … » Dit-elle doucement.

-« Si, tu m'as juste écouté. C'est beaucoup et puis, parler de fille à fille ce n'est pas comparable si tu vois ce que je veux dire … » Insinuais-je en pensant à Edward et Gareth. « Je n'ai pas forcément envie de voir un psy comme ton frère me le conseille. »

-« Si tu le veux je peux être ta psy les Mercredis et toi la mienne les Samedis » Demanda-t-elle.

-« J'en serais ravie, mais pourquoi ces deux jours précisément ? »

-« J'accompagnes nôtre grand frère, à moi et à Edward, il anime le service pédiatrique ces jours-là. En plus je lui ai créé sa blouse … Je te montrerais un jour ! » Me promit-elle.

-« Tu était sérieuse pour les visites ? » Demandais-je scié. Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda outrée.

-« Evidement ! On sera de super bonnes amies ! » Promit-elle à nouveau.

-« Merci ! » M'enthousiasmais-je.

-« Et ma pétition tu me la signe ou je te mords pour que tu le fasses ? » Dit-elle, je ris doucement puis plus fort en me tenant les côtes, son rire se mêla au mien, Gareth grogna puis bougea un peu étant limité dans ses mouvements. Nous pouffâmes, et je signais ladite pétition.

Alice resta avec moi toute l'après midi, elle me raconta ses années de lycée, dans son école de stylisme. Elle me raconta aussi quelques anecdotes à propos d'Edward, que jusqu'à ses douze ans elle le prenait comme cobaye pour ses créations stylistique, ou encor quand celui-ci était au lycée il était capitaine de l'équipe de football américain et que pour le dernier match de la saison il avait eu un accident vestimentaire et son bas s'était craqué et qu'elle avait du le reprisé, elle l'avait fait chanté : si elle le reprisé il devrait l'emmené au restaurant ou manger une glace toutes les fins de semaine pendant 1mois, bien sur il n'avait pas refuser.

Edward passa en milieu d'après midi et je pu voir qu'il était surpris de voir que sa sœur me tenait compagnie, et vu notre proximité il avait l'air dubitatif.

-« Bella sa va ? Elle ne t'a pas menacé, fait chanté, raconté d'horribles histoires sur mon compte ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux rieur, je notais cependant qu'il m'avait tutoyé cela ne me déplaisait pas au contraire, décidément cette journée était bien heureuse.

-« Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a juste menacé de me mordre si je ne signais pas sa pétition … (Elle s'indigna et me pinça l'épaule) Aïe, mais sa compagnie est plus qu'agréable et puis elle m'a raconté quelques histoires … intéressantes je dirais. » Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, je n'en revenais pas, je m'étais lié à elle rapidement. Cependant, Edward fronçait des sourcils, mauvais signe.

-« Alice si tu continues de brutalisé _ma _patiente je me verrais dans l'obligation d'appeler la sécurité et Papa ! » Dit-il férocement, il avait insisté sur le pronom possessif, mon cœur malade rata un battement.

-« Hey ! C'est _mon_ amie maintenant ! Elle est plus à moi qu'à toi ! Non mais franchement… » Le défia-t-elle.

-« Elle est à moi Alice ! » Répliqua-t-il, je rougis furieusement et en ouvrant la bouche, largement … Alice le fixa puis eut un sourire machiavélique.

-« A bon ? Intéressant … » Dit-elle en nous fixant tour à tour. Réalisant l'ambiguïté de ses propos, Edward rougis aussi fortement et fit la même tête de poisson rouge.

-« Heu … Je … Hum… » Bégaya-t-il.

-« Sur ce, Bella je vais devoir partir … J'ai un grizzly à récupéré chez les gnomes**. » Je la regardais perdue.

-« Nôtre frère, Emmett » Précisa Edward qui avait repris contenance avant moi.

-« Ah … Bien Alice à une prochaine fois, promis ? »

-« Promis. » Elle m'enlaça et partit en donna un coup dans les côtes d'Edward pour qu'il se baisse pour qu'elle lui dise quelque-chose a l'oreille, celui-ci rougi jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux cuivrés et il me lança un regard. Alice partit pendant que nos regards étaient soudés.

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DES RATS MUTANTS !!! COURS !!! » Ce cri poussé par Gareth nous fis sursautés, et mis fin à ce regard … intense, appelons un chat un chat. Après cela, tout repris son cours normal, et cette fois quand Edward me proposa l'aide du Docteur Halle, j'acceptais. Il parut surpris mais ne dis rien, mais un sourire léger flottait sur ses lèvres … tentantes.

Il partit, et la routine fis passé le temps à une vitesse surnaturelle, lorsque j'en pris conscience il était déjà l'heure de diner. La soirée arriva tout aussi vite, je m'étendis sur mon lit trop dure pour mon dos, mis mes écouteurs d'i-Pod et une paix, et bien d'autres sentiments m'envahirent quand la chanson de Sam Cooke, A Change is Gona Come, résonna. Sur cette chanson magnifique je m'imaginais avec _mon_ docteur préféré, le docteur de mes rêves, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur malade : Edward Cullen.

* * *

** Homage à ma gnomette préféré ! j'ai nommé : Anne.

**Voila un nouveau chapitre on-line ! j'éspère qu'il vous plaira ... Votre avis m'intérresse beaucoup, n'hésitez pas à le laisser ^^ **

**» « ****G**αBγ » «


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

POV Edward

Bella et Alice avaient sympathisé d'une façon si rapide qu'elles étaient, à l'heure actuelle, aussi proche que des sœurs. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire cela me faisait plaisir que Bella se lie avec quelqu'un qui ne la couvait pas à cause de sa maladie. Théoriquement Alice ne devait passer que les Mercredis et les Samedis, mais celle-ci passait tous les soirs après le travail et rentrait en même temps que moi, c'est-à-dire une heure plus tard après mon service. Je restais avec elle, participant avec plus ou moins d'entrain à leur conversation, Bella me demandais souvent mon avis pour mon plus grand plaisir. Plaisir que je ne pouvais m'expliquer, mais je répondais quand même. Nous avions beaucoup de points communs, nous aimions la musique classique, la littérature, nous regardions rarement la télévision et nous aimions les chiens.

Aujourd'hui Gareth avait de la visite et était dans une des salles de visites mises à disposition des familles. L'état de Bella étant stationnaire il m'arrivait parfois d'oublier que pour vivre de nouveau normalement elle devait se faire greffé un nouveau cœur, qui d'après moi tardait un peu … Je me repris vite en me rendant compte de l'horrible pensée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. Tenais-je à elle au point de souhaiter la … Mort d'un innocent pour sa survie à elle ? Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Moi qui avais juré de sauvé des vies ? Cela me dépassait complètement, que devais-je faire ?

Ce soir Alice e pourrait passer voir Bella, car elle faisait des heures supplémentaires pour dépanner une de ses collègues. J'étais nerveux, devrais-je lui parlé comme d'habitude après mon service ou ne pas y aller tout court ? Pourquoi pas, j'avais pris goût à nos petites conversassions du soir, elles avaient un effet apaisant sur moi.

Ce soir-là, allongée en travers de son lit, son i-Pod aux oreilles, elle gardait son cahier de mots croisés sur ses genoux repliés. Quand elle réfléchissait à sa réponse, les yeux fermés puis laissait sa tête chavirée et laissait un rideau de soie brun tombé de son long. J'avais perdu mon souffle depuis un moment et le manque d'air se faisait sentir, mais comment ne pas avoir le souffle coupé devant cette vision de nonchalance mêlée de beauté. Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce moment la pour se redressé et me vis, elle stoppa son geste et me sourit. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle fronça ses sourcils, elle regarda sa position comprit sans-doute ce qui me tenait dans mon mutisme. Elle rougit en recouvrant un peu plus ses cuisses de son drap et s'assis en me tournant le dos, puis après quelques secondes (qui me parurent une éternité), elle se mit face à moi et me sourit timidement.

-« Hey » Dit-elle sans animosité mais on sentait cependant une pointe de gêne.

-« Hey » Lui répondis-je en recouvrant ma respiration bienfaitrice.

-« Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, il y avait des urgences ? Des cas graves ou intéressant ? » Me demanda-t-elle mi-soucieuse mi-amusée.

-« Pas vraiment, appart si tu classe le cas de rougeole dans la catégorie intéressante. » Dis-je pour attiser sa curiosité.

-« Oh quel dommage pour toi … » Dit-elle ironiquement avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Mais bon maintenant que j'ai vu ma patiente préférée tout va mieux ! » Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Mais qui est-elle ? Ma rivale, qui me prive de mon Docteur préféré. » Ria-t-elle.

-« Tu en serais jalouse, je ne préfère te révélé son identité ! »

-« Tu as bien raison je serai partit la trouver et je l'aurai mangé toute crue ! »

-« Cannibale va ! »

-« Et tu n'a pas encor tout vue ! » Rit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-« Je demande à voir. »

-« Serai-ce un défis Monsieur Cullen ??? »

-« Peut-être bien … »

-« Alors ce défis ??? » Elle semblait sérieuse.

-« Tu en veux un ? Soit, demain rendez-vous à la cafétéria de l'hôpital à 12h20, devant le pilier centrale. » Lui dis-je, autant poussé ma chance jusqu'au bout. Elle me regarda soupçonneuse et me jaugea du regard.

-« Où est le piège ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours soupçonneuse.

-« Il n'y en à pas rassure toi, mais je suis outré que tu puisses penser que je pourrais t'en tendre un ! » Dis-je en prenant un air choqué et peiné. Elle continua de me fixer mais acquiesça tout de même.

-« Bien mais au premier signe suspect je te mords… » Me menaça-t-elle en brandissant son petit poing.

-« Pas très rassurant tout sa … Tu n'as pas la rage au moins ? » J'avais envie de la taquiné encor un peu, elle me frappa doucement le bras et bailla. Je regardais ma montre il était déjà 20h30, j'avais raté le diné … Maman allait me tombé dessus. « Bella, il se fait tard, je vais devoir y aller et toi tu devrai dormir un peu. Tu auras une journée chargé demain, Alice passe la journée avec toi et tu à rendez-vous avec le docteur Halle. »

-« Rah ! Maintenant c'est sure demain sera une longue journée, et Alice elle viendra demain ? »

-« Oui, et tu verras Emmett comme prévu. Il a un humour assez particulier et il à la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros. »

-« Que c'est charmant ! L'inverse de son frère. » Dit-elle, ainsi elle me trouvait charmant ? Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

- « Alors, tu me trouve charmant ? » Demandais-je, elle rougit tourna la tête et dit :

-« Tu as raison il est tard. » Une façon comme une autre de me répondre oui, je n'insistai cependant pas. Sur ce, je me baisais pour lui faire une bise mais c'était sans compter qu'elle tourne la tête à ce moment là qu'elle tourne la tête aussi.

Je réussis à stopper mon geste avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent, nous étions à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle ne bougea pas, rouge et me fixait comme je la fixai, c'est-à-dire intensément. Mon cœur battait fort, si fort qu'il ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'elle l'entendait à cette distance. Je ressentais plusieurs sentiments contradictoires comme de l'anxiété, de la gêne et de la joie et de l'impatience face à cette proximité. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre mes yeux et mes lèvres, j'en faisais de même. Elle était si tentante que je devais faire appel a toutes mes ressources pour ne pas l'embrasser, une relation entre un médecin et son patient étant contre l'étique … Mais un baiser ? Cela comptait-il ? « Non, Edward tu te cherches des excuses pour l'embrasser » me sermonnais-je.

Je reculais, sa respiration était saccadée j'étais curieux de savoir s'il en était de même pour elle, voulait-elle que l'on s'embrasse ? Je n'étais plus sur de la marche à suivre … Mon cœur me hurlait de le faire, ma raison me hurlait le contraire. Mon portable sonna et ACDC - DC – TNT résonna, nous faisant sursautés, Alice ! Cette sonnerie était la sienne … Je répondis.

-« Eddie-chou ! Tu es très en retard dis moi, il se serait passé _quelque chose_ ? » Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots, elle voulait insinuer quelque chose …

-« Alice, je sais que je suis un peu en retard. Non il ne c'est rien passé. » Bella me regarda surprise, elle devait penser que je disais sa en faisant référence à notre soudaine proximité. « Pas d'accident, rien qui mettrait mon intégrité physique, rassure-toi Minimoy survolté. » Rajoutais-je pour éviter tout malentendu avec Bella.

-« T'as un problème avec les gens de petite taille ou quoi ? tu veux mourir ?Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, il c'est passer quelque chose d'inavouable avec Bella c'est sa ? » Insista-t-elle.

-« T'excites pas ! Et quand bien même, sa ne te regarde _pas_. » La prévins-je.

-« Apparemment il ne s'est rien passé Emmett, tu as perdu envoies les 20 Dollars ! » J'entendis un grognement et un bruit de papier (que je supposais être le billet) froissé.

-« Vous n'avez pas honte vous-deux ? »

-« Non » Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-« C'était rhétorique … » Bella bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « J'arriverai bientôt de toute façon » Dis-je en raccrochant au nez d'Alice.

-« Ils t'attendent et s'impatiente à ce que j'ai pu comprendre »

-« Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux mères ave Alice … »

-« Elle t'aime beaucoup, c'est pour ça. »

-« J'en suis sure mais là, c'est plus de l'amour mais de la rage ! » Elle me donna un faible coup de poing sur mon torse, et rit. Elle allait retirer son poing, se ravisa et mis sa main sur mon cœur.

-« Le mien sera-t-il comme le tien si je me fait transplanter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Je suis sure qu'il sera mieux » Je le pensais, je le voulais. Elle restait dubitative, mais laissa sa main sur mon cœur, je mis ma main sur la sienne. « Rassure toi, le Docteur Lorens est un bon chirurgien et je serais la durant l'opération » Elle pinça ses lèvres, mais ne rajouta rien.

-« Merci » Dit-elle tout même. « Tu ne devais pas rentré ? ».

-« Si mais … Tu as raison. Sinon sa va jaser avec les technicien de surface ! »

-« Quel supplice ! Fuis ou tu seras Damné ! » Je me levai, hésitant entre la prendre dans mes bras ou juste une bise. Elle décida à ma place, elle me pris dans ses bras et j'en fis de même, mon cœur accélérait.

-« Bonne nuit Edward »

-« Bonne nuit et n'oublie pas, demain à la cafétéria. »

-« Promis » Nous desserrâmes nôtre étreinte et elle s'installa dans son lit pendant que je me dirigeais vers la porte, Gareth arriva à ce moment, me salua et entra dans la chambre avec son fauteuil roulant. Avant de refermé la porte je cherchais le regard de Bella, je le trouvais et pendant 10 bonnes secondes.

Le trajet fut rapide, comme toujours lorsque je pensais a Bella. La maison était en vue, j'entrais enfin dans la maison et trois paires de prunelles pleines de reproche m'accueillirent. Mon père et ma mère et Emmett, mes parents pour le retard et Emmett pour le pari perdu. J'eu droit au sermon de me parents, et aux remontrances d'Emmett en même temps : Génial ! Alice arriva à ce moment.

-« Soyez indulgent il était avec Bella, je n'ai pas put la voire aujourd'hui et il l'a fait à ma place. » Dit-elle avec un sérieux inhabituel, cela eu pour effet de calmer mes 3 bourreaux. « Et puis il est raide dingue de cette fille et il ne fait rien et elle aussi ! Une paire d'andouille je vous jure ! »

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie mon teint n'avais jamais était aussi rouge pivoine, j'eu droit aux regards de toute la famille. Embarrassant, ce mot était bien trop faible, celui de ma mère soudainement compréhensif, celui de mon frère suggestif et celui de mon père inquiet, je devinais pourquoi : l'éthique. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas objecté lorsqu'Alice avait prononcé cette phrase ultra-embarrassante.

Etait-ce de l'amour ? Les symptômes de ce sentiment étaient-ils si étranger que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ? Comment devais-je réagir maintenant normalement et ignoré cela ? Ou tenter quelque chose quitte à me faire renvoyer ?

Je dinais en silence les autres étant partis se couchés, une fini je débarrassais et fis la vaisselle. Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre prendre un bas de pyjama et partit ensuite dans la douche. Je pensais plus depuis que j'avais compris ce que je ressentais, j'était dans un état second et avais un sourire béat scotché au visage.

Je lui amènerais une spécialité chinoise, chose que j'adorais, je connaissais un petit restaurant chinois peu connu mais qui servait de la nourriture de qualité. Mon plat préféré : Les Paos, de la mie de pain englobant du poulet, du porc, ou de la patte d'haricot sucré. J'espérais qu'elle aimerait.

Mon lit fut mon salue, il me permit de rejoindre Bella sans craindre de brisé une quelconque règle. Je rêvais de notre "rendez-vous" de demain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

POV Bella

Mon réveil fut quelque peut difficile, et oui le monde des rêves était bien agréable cette fois-ci. J'avais rêvé d'Edward, de notre "rendez-vous", je l'appréhendais cependant je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Allait-il me jouer un mauvais tour ou serai-ce un repas normal ? Je ne préférais ne pas y penser, trop d'appréhension avant l'arriver d'Alice et de ses frères n'était pas bon pour mon petit cœur. Ils arrivèrent à 8 heures, je ne m'y attendais pas c'était le début officiel des visites Alice arriva en première rapidement suivit d'Edward, ils étaient en larmes ! Mais que c'était-il passer ? J'allais le leur demander, mais je compris rapidement pourquoi, un jeune homme la vingtaine passer s'avança avec trois enfants sur le dos, et un à chaque jambe. Tous riaient silencieusement pour ne pas déranger les autres malades, je comprenais les larmes d'Alice et d'Edward : des larmes d'un rire trop longtemps contenu. Devant cette scène pour le moins incongru, je commençais aussi a lutter contre leur rire communicatif et craquais quasi-instantanément. Les autres me rejoignirent presque immédiatement, et cela continua pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

Finalement les enfants décidèrent de redescendre et de se calmés, une infirmière d'une grande beauté les ayants gentiment gronder les raccompagnas au service pédiatrique. Cette infirmière était blonde avec de grands cheveux lui arrivant sans doute entre les omoplates, elle avait de grand yeux bleu et des lèvres pulpeuses d'un rose soutenu naturellement. Le mythe de la tentation incarné était devant nous, le fantasme masculin par excellence. Elle s'adressa à Emmett et le menaça de l'éventré s'il recommencer ce petit cirque, celui-ci lui sourit à outrance et lui répondit qu'il n'attendait que sa, il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle partit avec toute le marmaille, sous le regard insistant d'Emmett lui-même observé par ses frères et moi-même, il soupira quand elle fut hors de vue.

Emmett était quelqu'un de taquin, drôle, spontané et gentil certes comme m'avais prévenu Edward il n'était très subtil mais cela faisait son charme. Il se comportait avec moi comme avec Edward et Alice, il m'avait même avoué qu'il m'aimait déjà comme une sœur tout en passant une main gêné derrière sa nuque. Cela m'avait touché, profondément touché je ne savais pas comment réagir devant cet aveu je fis donc la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit : une embrassade.

-« T'es vachement affectueuse comme bestiole toi hein !? » Rit-il

-« Andouille, va ! » Répliqua Alice à me place en lui décochant un coup de poing dans les cottes, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui. « Câlin général !!! » S'exclama-t-elle cependant en ce jetant sur nous. « Aller Ed rejoins-nous » celui-ci était resté étonnamment silencieux, il nous regardait un petit sourire en coin. « Rejoins-nous Ed » Répéta Alice, mais elle le répéta d'une façon glauque comme dans les films d'horreur, pas comme la première fois qui était enjoué.

-« Oui Edward rejoins nous … Ou elle mourra » Rajouta Emmett en ce plaçant dans mon dos et m'incita à mettre ma jugulaire en évidence, je me laissais faire en prenant un air apeuré et vulnérable.

-« Edward , aide moi … » A ce moment pris mon poignet, le porta à sa bouche. Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon poignet mais ne mordis pas, cependant Edward pensa le contraire. Il grogna et me libéra de mes "tortionnaires", je me retrouvais alors dans ses bras … Dans ses bras ! Je me mis a prié pour ne pas que le rouge ne me monte aux joues, mais d'après les regards mutins des vampires improvisés le mal était fait. Edward n'avait rien remarqué, c'était déjà sa … Il posa une main sur ma taille et l'autre glissa jusque mon poignet qu'il releva pour l'examiné, n'y trouvant rien il décida de grondé sur les vampires.

-« Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire que de l'embêté ? Emmett, sa vaut surtout pour toi … » Ledit Emmett lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. « Tu ne devais pas allé animer la pédiatrie, au-lieu de mon service ? » Précisa Edward. Emmett regarda sa montre et s'enfuis comme un lièvre coursé.

-« Waw, plus rapide que le vent ! » S'étonna Alice.

-« Ouais … Et toi papa ne t'as pas demandé d'allé le retrouver en salle de réunion pour ton projet ? »

-« Il a finalement abouti ? » M'exclamais-je et me regarda toute contente.

-« Oui ! Je vous rejoindrais plus tard ! » Et elle aussi fila.

-«Hé bien ! C'était mouvementé ! » M'exclamais-je, il me regarda l'air coupable.

-« Désolé je n'aurais pas dut les emmenés… » Il semblait réellement gêné.

-« Mouvementé dans le bon sens, et ils ne m'ont pas dérangés rassure toi » Le rassurais-je. Il me regarda, supposais-je car je ne voyais pas son visage : il me tenait encor dans ses bras, un moment avant d'hochet de la tête. « Je devrais peut-être me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec le Dr Halle. »

-« Oui tu devrais… » Mais il ne bougeait pas, je n'en avais pas envie non plus.

-« Oui… Mais … » Il fallait que j'aille à ce rendez-vous. Il me pressa un peu plus contre lui, mon cœur s'emballa et mon visage s'embrasa. Une de ses mains se posa sur mon épaule, ma main se posa sur la sienne et instinctivement nos doigts se nouèrent. Je savourais ce tendre moment en fermant les yeux, mieux que dans mes rêves, j'en voulais plus mais ma raison me criait d'aller à ce rendez-vous mais pas le reste de mon être… Je caressais sa main qui était sur ma hanche de mon pouce, il ne semblait pas réticent à ce contact. Cependant …

-« Nous devrions y aller … Mon service commence dans un peu moins de 5 minutes et ton rendez-vous dans 20 minutes … Nous devrions y aller … » Il se répétait, et il semblait qu'il avait besoin de se concentré, moi cela faisait un moment que ma concentration était hors service. Cette situation me rappelait celle d'hier soir, cette proximité et nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre il aurait été si facile de comblé ce gouffre, mais le voulait-il ? En tout cas moi oui et s'il l'avait voulu il l'aurait comblé ce satané gouffre qui nous séparait la veille. Aujourd'hui par contre, nous étions si proche il aurait fallu que je me retourne pour mettre fin à ma frustration, mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien détruire nôtre récente amitié. Une petite voix me disais que je ne voulais pas son amitié, que je le voulais lui, tout entier, pour moi. Je décidais de me retourné, face à lui je remarquais que ses yeux brillaient, il avait mis ses deux mains sur mes hanches cela me donna des frissons de plaisir. Je poussai un petit gémissement, très léger mais vu la distance qui nous séparaient il n'aurait pas pu le manqué.

-« As-tu mal ? C'est ton cœur ? » S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

-« Non » je soupirais de bien-être évidement mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, cela m'attrista un peu. « Je vais devoir me préparé _vraiment_ maintenant » En le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis en déviant vers ses lèvres tentante.

-« Bien, je te dis à tout à l'heure » Il dit cela en amorçant notre séparation, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer ce geste qui mettrait fin à mon idylle, mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa mâchoire. C'était officiel mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, mais mes instincts primaire refoulés, eux, allaient bon train. Au lieu de se tendre et me repousser, mais il ce tendit juste en soupirant, d'aise ? D'agacement ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Il me serra contre lui un peu plus et son souffle vint sur ma joue, joue qu'il embrassa et partit. Il me laissait pantoise, mais j'étais très contente de ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Forte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, je partis mettre quelque chose d'autre que cette blouse d'hôpital. J'optais pour un chemisier bleu et un pantalon de lin blanc et mes fidèles converses, Alice allait surement m'éviscéré sans anesthésie mais je les aimais bien moi.

Le docteur Halle n'était pas du tout comme je me l'étais imaginé … Il était loin d'être un vieux crouton rabougri, il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, il n'était pas comme les psychologues standard qui vous posaient des questions en répondant par "hum hum" ou par "han". Il était calme, posé, il arrivait a cerné les émotions, les miennes du moins. Nous parlâmes d'abord de mon passé, de mon enfance, je le soupçonnais d'attendre que je lui parle de moi-même des mes appréhensions à propose de cette greffe de cœur et j'appréciais cela. A la fin de ma séance Alice m'attendait adossé au mur en parlant avec de jeunes fille de 10 ans, à vue de nez. Quand elles me virent les filles s'enfuirent en riant tandis qu'Alice me souriait de toutes ses dents, rectification elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Voila qui était très intéressant, l'innocent psychologue avec la perversion incarnée ? En la voyant, le Docteur Halle rougis et bredouilla un presque inaudible bonjour, elle n'était pas gêné mais très à l'aise, elle me prit par la main et m'entraina à sa suite pas sans avoir salué Docteur timide avant. Lorsque nous fûmes en dehors du service je la forçais à s'arrêté.

-« Toi tu as un tiqué avec mon Psy ! »

-« Et lui avec moi, il faudrait qu'il passe le prendre un de ces jours, je ne ma fais plus toute jeune. » Je la regardais abasourdie. « Bah quoi ? C'est pas la première fois qu'on se croise ! Et puis j'adore quand il rougit.» Et elle reprit sa route vers ce qui n'était pas ma chambre.

-« Où va-t-on ? » M'enquis-je, elle roula des yeux.

-« Tu ne devais pas allé déjeuner avec Edward ? »

-« Si mais la cafétéria est dans l'autre sens. » Affirmais-je.

-« Ce n'est que le point de rendez-vous, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus ! » Elle dit cela au moment ou j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander des explications, mon appréhension grandit. Nous arrivâmes sur le toit de l'hôpital, on avait une vue plongeante sur le parking et le ciel était dégagé, étonnant … Au milieu de celui-ci siégeait une table de plastique blanc et un parasol, sur la table une nappe de bleue et un panier de pique-nique. Tout cela était signé Alice, Edward donnait moins dans la théâtralité et en plus m'avait indiqué la cafétéria pour déjeuner et non comme point de rendez-vous.

-« Avoue, tout ceci est ton œuvre. »

-« C'est si évident que ça ? » Fit-elle comme si je l'avais percé à jour vicieusement.

-« Hé oui ! Edward voulait juste manger à la cafétéria, mais j'avoue que de manger en plein air sa me fera du bien ! »

-« Oui sa fait un bail que t'as pas vue le soleil, Vampirette » Dit-elle innocemment, je le a regardais perplexe mais je finis par rire et son rire cristallin.

-« Edward est-il au courant ? » Elle se frappa le front et prit une mine horrifié.

-« J'ai oublié ! Va le chercher que je finisse de préparé, quand vous serez revenus je serais déjà loin. Peut-être avec ton psy qui sait ? » Décidément elle me surprendra toujours.

-« Euh je veux bien mais elle est où la cafète ? » Demandais-je, on ne sait jamais avec mon sens de l'orientation plus que douteux …

-« Premier étage et couloir de droite en sortant de l'ascenseur. » Et elle ne portait déjà plus son attention. Donc je partis vers l'ascenseur, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, le trouvant grâce aux panneaux d'indication. J'attendis peu de temps après avoir appuyé sur le bouton, lorsqu'il s'ouvrit j'entrais sans demander mon reste, être seule dans un couloir désert d'un hôpital n'est pas très rassurant. Je regardais l'horloge numérique de l'ascenseur il était bientôt midi, dans 5 minutes, si je me perdais il allait poireauter un moment le temps que je me retrouve. « Ding » Cela me sortit de la vision de ma perte dans les couloirs, les instructions d'Alice était fiable : je réussis à arriver bon port.

La cafétéria n'était pas comme celle des lycées, celle-ci était bien mieux aménager et claire grâce au baies vitrées immenses, il y avait une multitude de petite tables rondes en bois noir et un pilier central de marbre. Devant ce pilier Edward attendait, impatiemment car il ne cessait de regarder sa montre et de lancer des regards a tous les passants. Il ne me vit pas, je m'approchais de lui discrètement par derrière, et je tentais de lui mettre mes mains sur les yeux. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse, je me pris les pieds dans une chaise et tomba sur lui, j'y étais presque ! Il ne broncha pas lorsque je le percutais, mais je sentis son dos musclé se contracté pour cela. Je m'agrippais à son dos, quand il se retourna et me remis sur mes pieds.

-« Maladroite. » Dit-il avec un sourie en coin.

-« Je sais, pas la peine d'en rajouté » Fis-je en le pinçant.

-« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrais ! » Rit-il.

-« Oui et je laisse des traces !!! » Répliquais-je faussement vexée.

-« Vampire va ! » Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à me comparés à un vampire ?

-« Je suis juste un peu plus pâle que la moyenne ! Et j'ai peur du sang de toute façon … »

-« Pas pratique pour un vampire. »Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il se dirigea vers une table à l' écart ou une caissette en carton blanc reposait.

-« Hum … Alice à prévu un autre endroit pour notre repas… » Annonçais-je.

-« Le toit ? » Demanda-t-il comme si cela était le plus normal du monde.

-« Euh oui, mais comment tu le sais ? »

-« Avec mes frères on mangent là-bas quand ils sont là. » Tout s'expliquait.

-« Ah … »Et ce fût tout jusque dans l'ascenseur ou la conversation repartit sur le contenu de la caissette, il ne lâcha pas le morceau.

Comme promis Alice n'était plus là et un pats de pattes à la bolognaise fumant nous attendait : mon plat préféré. Mon estomac grogna d'avidité en voyant le plat, celui d'Edward répondit au mien du même grondement, il nous fut impossible de ne pas rire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table, il me tira une chaise en m'invitant poliment à m'assoir, un vrai gentleman, je le remerciais et il s'installa à son tour. Il me servit une bonne quantité de ce délicieux plat, je ne protestais pas, il en fit de même pour lui. Un vent frais vint s'ajouté a ce cadre parfait, nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres et le sujet qui me tracassais le plus : la vie sentimentale. Je lui confiais qu'appart mon meilleur ami Jacob Black, il n'y avait eu personne, lui aussi n'avait connu qu'une fille, Erica, au lycée mais suite à un drame elle n'était plus de ce monde. Cela m'avait profondément attristé, si jeune perdre une personne chère de cette façon … Personnellement je serais devenue totalement folle ou apathique. Un quart plus tard, nous avions fini ce succulent plat, plus une miette, rien n'avait survécu à nos appétits d'ogres. La caissette m'intriguait toujours, il l'ouvrit (enfin) et me tendit une boule de mie blanche, une fois en ma possession je mordis dedans et sentie qu'à l'intérieur il y avait une patte sucrée et très … Bonne, je n'avais pas d'autres qualificatifs pour le moment, Il m'apprit que c'était un Pao avec de la patte d'haricot rouge. Repus nous discutâmes encor longuement et a un moment nos doigt s'effleurèrent, et comme par un vieux reflexe, s'entrelacèrent. A ce moment me silence retomba et nous nous fixâmes, il était si prévenant, gentil et … Craquant, je ne voulais qu'une chose l'embrasser.

-« Bella ? J'ai prévu encor quelque chose … » Dit-il, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-« Mmmh ? » Fis-je le moins intelligemment du monde.

-« Ferme les yeux, s'il-te-plait » Je m'exécutais en me demandant ce qu'il manigançait. Il prit ma main me relevant de ma chaise et il me mit dos à lui, je sentis un objet froid touché la peau de mon cou j'eus un hoquet de surprise. « Vas-y, tu peu regardé » Je regardais mon cou et un peu plus au que le creux de mes seins une pierre, une topaze si je ne me trompais pas, en demi-lune siégeait. Touchée je la caressais de mon index, j'étais resté silencieuse. « Cela ne te plait pas ? » Il semblait inquiet, je lui fis face et lui sourit.

-« Si ! C'est magnifique ! » Et sans réfléchir mes pieds se soulevèrent, et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les sienne, sur le coup je fus surprise par ma réaction mais bientôt la sensation de douceur que ses lèvres avaient me donna un besoin irrépressible de prolongé le baiser. Lui aussi fut surpris, mais ce petit moment passé il répondit au baiser, j'étais aux anges, mon cœur battait plus vite et mon visage était en feux. Mais le moment de notre séparation fut ponctué par nos respirations courtes, il m'enlaça et je me plaquais à lui.

-« Je t'aurais offert un collier bien plus tôt si j'avais su … » Je ne répliquais qu'en capturant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, mes mains remontèrent à son cou et restèrent là en se nouant. Son haleine sucrée et fraîche sur mes lèvres, sa bouche contre la mienne, son corps collé au mien : ma description du bonheur et du futur. J'aurais tout fais pour que cela se reproduise le plus souvent et sur une durée plus que longue sur le long terme. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il prit son téléphone. « Je ne pourrais pas venir cette après-midi » Silence, « Je pencherais sur une intoxication alimentaire » Nouveau silence, « Bien a demain et merci ».

-« Menteur » L'accusais-je faussement choqué par son 'petit' mensonge.

-« Je souhaite rester avec toi toute l'après midi, comprend moi … » Oh oui je le comprenais, je voulais la même chose !

-« Oui je comprends ... » Mon après midi ce passa pour l'essentiel dans les bras d'Edward, dans un silence confortable chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Il ne me quitta que le soir venu a 19 heures, non sans un dernier baiser, je ne m'en laçais pas bien au contraire je devenais dépendante de cette marque d'affection.

-« Je t'aime » Me susurra-t-il après le baiser, je lui caressais la joue.

-« Moi aussi je m'aime » Il me regarda perplexe, et pour lui prouver que je l'aimais je le lui chuchotais dans le creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il partit j'exultais littéralement de joie et quand je fis mon entré dans la chambre Gareth me regarda comme si j'étais folle, je lui tirais la langue, geste très mature pour une fille de mon âge …

Récapitulatif de la journée : Rêve réalisé, il m'aimait et moi aussi j'en était irrémédiablement amoureuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

POV Edward

L'après midi d'hier à été riche en émotion, d'une part par le baiser pour le moins inattendu de Bella et par mon audacieuse révélation, je lui avais avoué que je l'aimais, n'était-ce pas un peu tôt ? Cette phrase avait franchit ma bouche spontanément, et elle m'avait répondu par la positive. En faisant cela elle avait fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes, et cela s'était ressentit après que je l'ai laissé (pour mon plus grand damne). Ma famille, hormis mon père, s'était empressé de me questionné. Alice et Emmett aussi virulent que d'habitude et ma mère avec son infinie douceur, elle sermonnait Alice et mon Grizzly de frère lorsqu'ils devenaient trop … Comment dire ? Imaginatif dans leur propos, voila _imaginatif _restons gentil. Je ne leur livrai rien, pour le moment du moins, car Bella étant ma patiente ont brisaient l'éthique. L'éthique … Je n'en avais plus rien à faire, ce que je voulais c'était être aux cotés de Bella, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi … Eternellement j'espérais.

Alice ne démordait pas pour autant, elle me suivit jusque dans ma chambre pour me tiré les vers du nez comme elle aimait à le dire. Chose qu'elle réussit à faire sans problème vers 22 heures, en découvrant tout ce qui c'était passé dans l'après midi elle sauta et exécuta une danse de la victoire. J'étais perplexe devant cette danse, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'y attendait …

-« Alice ! Tu n'as pas osé ??? » M'exclamais-je indigné.

-« Si ! Je viens de remporté un jolie petit pactole !!! 300 dollars de quoi m'acheté ce que je veux chez Gucci ! » S'exclamât-elle heureuse comme pas deux sur Terre …

-« Ravi que ma vie sentimentale te ravisse à ce point microbe … » Dis-je amer.

-« Rho fais pas la tête ! De toute façon ça se voyais qu'elle était dingue de toi ! »

-« Ah bon ? » Fis-je mouché par sa répartie.

-« T'es aveugle ou quoi ? » S'exclamât-elle en me frappant l'arrière de la tête, comme avec Emmett lorsqu'il était trop lourd (c'est-à-dire souvent).

-« Apparemment oui … Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, plus aveugle que moi dans ce domaine tu meurs … »

-« Oh mais Bella et aussi nulle que toi rassures toi ! Vous vous lanciez des regards tout le temps mais vous étiez trop aveugle pour le remarqué avant ! »

-« Mmh … » Fis-je en tentant de me souvenir des regards possibles que Bella aurait pu m'envoyé … Rien à faire, je ne m'en souvenais pas le moins du monde, quelle honte pour un "surdoué" (qualificatif que ma famille m'avait donné).

-« Je vais te laissé vaqué à tes activités d'adolescent plein d'hormones sexuels refoulées … » Dit-elle.

-« Oui, oui … » Fis-je sans trop écouté ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

-« Tu ne contredis pas ? » Fit-elle réellement surprise.

-« Contredire quoi ? Désolé je t'ai pas trop écouté, peux tu répété ? »

-« Non, je m'en servirais contre toi le moment voulu … » Me dit-elle en faisant un sourire purement sadique et effrayant, la dernière fois que ce sourire était apparu Emmett en avait fait les frais, des photos de lui nu comme un vers c'étaient bizarrement retrouvées sur un site (il avait eu beaucoup de demande de rendez-vous …). A quoi devais-je m'attendre ?

-« Euh Alice ? » Mais elle était déjà partit … Sur ses menaces flagrantes je partis me douché, l'eau bouillante me rappelais les joues rougies de Bella. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je sentis un feu s'embrasé au niveau de mes joues ! Penser à elle, sous la douche n'était pas très _gentleman_ de ma part. Séché et habillé, je partis donc dans ma chambre, et m'affalais sur mon lit. Mon esprit me jouais un sale tour à présent, il me montrait une Bella dans mes bras les joues rosies, souvenir … Mais je fus ravi qu'il continue pendant mon sommeil, qui m'avait happé quelques secondes plus tard.

***

Les couloirs me menèrent finalement au bureau tant recherché, celui de Jasper. Il devrait m'en apprendre plus sur l'état de Bella, était-elle prête pour une greffe sans pour autant culpabilisé ? Au moment où j'aillais toqué à sa porte, il m'ouvrit.

-« Parfaite synchronisation ! » Me dit-il en souriant.

-« Comme toujours ! » Répondis-je en présentant mon poing qu'il s'empressa de frapper doucement du sien, nôtre salut habituel qui c'était mis en place au cours de l'année.

-« Je t'en pris entre et met toi à l'aise. » Je m'exécutais.

-« Donc comment va ma patiente préférée ??? » Venons-en aux faits, je ne pouvais plus attendre ! Mon objectivité était partit il y-à longtemps !

-« Très bien et toi ? Je suppose que ma personne ne t'intéresse plus … » Fit-il faussement outré.

-« Non je ne t'oublie pas, ne t'inquiète pas, mais … Je m'inquiète particulièrement pour Bella … Désolé de t'avoir négligé … » Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais négligé, trop obnubilé par Bella. Je devais faire un effort en alliant « Amour, Amis et Travail », je ne voulais pas perdre les personnes que j'appréciais : il y en à que trop peu. Il me sourit, compréhensif, comme à son habitude : il ne m'en voulait pas et c'était un soulagement pour moi.

-« T'en fais pas je peux tout-à-fait comprendre ! Nous les hommes sommes faible face à la gente féminine, la preuve vivante étant Emmett ! » Plaisantât-il.

-« Mouais … » Mais je ne pus m'empêché de rougir légèrement, parlé de Bella était assez déstabilisant.

-« Bon trêve de bavardage » Il prit un air sérieux, qui ne me plaisait pas. « D'après ses révélations, elle s'était préparée à mourir depuis un moment … Et quand nous abordons le sujet d'une transplantation de cœur, elle réagit vivement, comme si elle avait développé la culpabilité du survivant. Mais une culpabilité précoce. » Me dit-il l'air grave.

-« Euh … Je pense comprendre à peu prés mais je pourrais avoir un définition de la culpabilité du survivant ? Je suis chirurgien, pas psychologue … »

-« La **culpabilité du survivant** est un syndrome douloureusement vécu par les personnes qui ont échappé à la mort alors que d'autres sont morts. Le survivant est rongé par la culpabilité, a le sentiment d'avoir « trahi ». Ce sentiment de faute est à l'origine soit d'une dépression soit d'une évolution vers des idées de persécution. » Pendant qu'il me définissait ce terme mes yeux s'agrandissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir aussi rondes et larges que des soucoupes.

-« Mais ce syndrome n'apparait pas que si l'on survit à ses proches ou des personnes que l'on connais ? » Questionnais-je.

-« En général oui, mais Bella est rebuté par l'idée de profité de la mort de quelqu'un pour survivre. Elle s'était résigné et profitait de sa petite vie tranquille quoique troublé par sa malformation cardiaque. » Bien qu'elle me l'avait dit le jour de son admission cela m'attrista, beaucoup, je ne voyais pas comment je réagirais lorsqu'elle … Non je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, j'évaluais déjà plusieurs facteurs et montais plusieurs stratégies principales et de secours. « Elle ne veut pas que l'on meurt pour elle, elle considère que c'est de sa faute et qu'elle est en quelque sorte une meurtrière … » Je ne pus retenir mon exclamation indigné de sortir. « Mais dernièrement j'ai remarqué une certaine amélioration … Elle se projette dans le futur, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, et elle mentionne souvent Alice, Emmett et toi-même. Il faudrait qu'elle souhaite survivre un peu plus et je pense qu'elle serait favorable pour la transplantation, mais bon rien n'est gagné rien n'est plus compliqué qu'une femme … » Je notais la pointe d'humour et qu'il me regardait bizarrement.

-« Oui ? » Hasardais-je.

-« Je me demandais si la faire sortir de cet hôpital ne serait pas bénéfique, pas tout les jours mais assez dans la semaine pour lui donné envie de continué. Lui faire changer d'air serait très bénéfique, un peu d'indépendance aussi, son père la couve trop. »

_Comment faire autrement ? Elle parait si fragile ! Je comprends tout-à-fait Mr Swan._ Pensais-je

-« Je sais à quoi tu penses et non elle n'est pas fragile ! Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en à l'aire et la confronté à un peu plus de problèmes de la vie quotidienne ne peut pas lui faire de mal, au contraire avec son tempérament ça la motivera. » Il avait toute mon attention, je lui fis signe de continué. Par Exemple, trois ou quatre fois par semaine elle pourra sortir, aller en ville, en boite, au restaurant avec les personnes de sont choix mais accompagnés par un Interne et une infirmière. » C'était définitif j'allais le soutenir avec véhémence dans son projet ! Bien sûr j'allais m'arrangé pour être cet interne …

-« Tu as raison ! Il _faut _qu'elle puisse ce changer les idées ! Ce n'est pas bon pour elle de broyé du noir … » M'exclamais-je.

-« Edward ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu es totalement et définitivement accro à ce que je vois … » Sournois, voila ce qu'il pouvait être quand il le voulait. Je décidais de me venger aussi sournoisement.

-« Oui totalement … Un peut comme Alice … » La surprise marquât ses traits et il faillit s'étouffé avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre.

-« Que quoi ??? » Un partout ! Il avait mordu à l'hameçon, j'allais pouvoir m'amusé un peu …

-« Oui j'ai entendus Alice et Bella qui parlaient d'un "potentiel". Alice avait l'air très enthousiaste en parlant de lui » Je terminais ma phrase en me callant dans mon fauteuil et en prenant un regard hautain en observant mes ongles, comme ces filles superficielles.

-« Et ? » Demandât-il impatient.

-« Et rien du tout !!! » Dit une voix féminine de derrière la porte. Le choc passé, nous nous regardâmes les mâchoires pendantes. C'est à ce moment là que Alice fit son entrée dans le bureau sans plus de cérémonie, elle n'avait pas l'air, mais vraiment pas l'air contente du tout …

-« J'ai … Hum … Des patients à voir » Dis-je courageusement en m'envolant quasiment vers la porte.

-« Ne compte pas t'en tiré comme ça ! Je te retrouverais bien, où que tu ailles ! » Menaçât-elle.

-« Tu me retrouvera à la maison comme tous les soirs sœurette ! » J'eus juste le temps de sortir et de fermé la porte rapidement, enfin en parti, qu'un pot de stylos rencontra l'endroit ou ma tête se trouvait il y à 2 secondes … La porte était imperceptiblement entrebâillée me donnant le pouvoir de voir et d'entendre ce qu'il s'y passait, sans être vu. Jasper était littéralement pétrifié et regardait Alice avec un air d'ahuri, celle-ci le regardait les sourcils froncés et une certaine rougeur sur ses pommettes.

-« Petit curieux ! » L'accusât-elle avec un demi-sourire, Jasper devin si rouge qu'il aurait pu faire jalousé n'importe quel coquelicot.

-« Je … Hum… Euh … Désolé cela ne me regardait pas … » Dit-il avec un air penaud et toujours aussi rouge.

-« Tu aurais dut me le J'édemandé directement, je ne t'aurais pas mordu … Même si tu es à croqué ! » Le pauvre Jasper, qui était déjà très gêné et rougissant atteint des summums.

-« Je … »

-« Tu es désolé, oui, oui, le message est passé. »

-« Non je t'assure c'est extrêmement gênant, je n'aurais pas dut me mêler de ta vie privée, je n'en ai pas le droit et je ne le fer- » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase, qu'Alice avait comblé la distance minime les séparant, et l'embrassa. Sur le coup, il n'y répondit pas tout de suite, elle prenant cela pour un refus commença à se séparé de lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il la plaqua contre lui et approfondi le baiser, elle gémit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. J'en avais vu assez …

_« Si ça continue comme sa ils me feront un neveu express ! »_ Je pris mon portable et pris ce moment en photo … Histoire de prévoir la future crise d'Alice, on ne sait jamais … Et puis je pourrais la faire chanter, une sorte d'immunité temporaire …

Mon méfait accompli je pris la poudre d'escampette en direction de la chambre de Bella, pour lui faire part des suggestions de Jasper à propos des sorties hebdomadaire. Je me débrouillerais par la suite pour être l'interne qui la suivra comme son ombre, cela ne devrais pas être trop difficile les autres internes auraient des cas plus intéressants avec mes absences hebdomadaire. Laurens, lui serait bien content de se débarrassé de moi de temps en temps pour pouvoir allé dormir dans les salles d'examen et dans les caissons …

Mes divagations a propos de mon supérieur m'avais fait passer le temps jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre que Bella et Gareth partageaient. Elle était fermée, chose inhabituelle, je toquais et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un grand brun à la peau matte. Grand était un euphémisme, il était très grand, 2 mètres passés, que du muscle. Il me fixa, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de sympathique à première vue, quand il vit ma blouse d'interne il me céda le passage avec un sourire. Bella était assise en tailleur sur son lit et m'attendait visiblement, car quand elle me vit elle s'exclama.

-« Edward ! » Avec un énorme sourire, je me dirigeais vers elle répondant à son sourire éblouissant. Je la pris dans mes bras, dans une position totalement possessive, et embrassais le sommet de son crâne en m'imprégnant de son odeur si… Envoutante. Le jeune homme jusque là très discret, sourit devant mon geste de possessivité. « Edward, je te présente Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami. » Il s'avança vers nous et me tendit une main amicale, je m'en saisi en lui souriant.

-« Enchanté Jacob, je suis Edward Cullen et le médecin responsable de garder cette jeune femme en vie. » Il éclatât d'un rire grave, rauque et quelque peut érailler, tel l'aboiement d'un chien.

-« De même ! Moi je suis Jacob Black, meilleurs ami de la mini-chose que tu sers dans tes bras ! » Dit-il de sa voix grave en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Hey ! Je suis tout-à-fait dans les normes Américaine, L'Asperge !!! » S'insurgea Bella, je ne pus retenir les soubresauts de mon rire contenu, et elle me frappa doucement mon bras.

-« Des clous ! Tu entrerais plutôt dans les normes Asiatiques et encor, je suis gentil ! » Décidément ce Jacob était un deuxième Emmett, on n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

J'appris par la suite que Jacob travaillait dans la réserve de La Push en tant que garde forestier, que son père était le meilleur ami de celui de Bella et qu'il avait été un peu plus que des amis à une époque. Mon cœur c'était serré à cette révélation, mais je fus vite douché par la révélation qui suivait : il était devenu homosexuel.

-« Tu te rend compte ? On est sortit ensemble 1 mois et le voila gay ! » Plaisanta Bella.

-« Ouep, elle était tellement horrible que j'en ai changé de bord. » Rajoutât-il.

-« Sur ce point je ne suis pas d'accord … » Dis-je quand même.

-« L'amour rend aveugle comme on dit »

-« Jake ! » S'exclama Bella faussement outré.

-« Compris mon caporal ! J'arrête mes bêtises. »

Du coup je ne pus parler de la proposition de Jasper à ma Bella, j'en aurais le loisir demain, enfin … Si je survivais à Alice …

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard mes lectateurs et lectatrices !**

**J'ai été un tout petit peut rikiki débordé par mes partiels, et autres problèmes (de coeur xD) xD ! Donc j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention, aprés la lecture de ce chapitre, de me ligotter la tête en bas et de me rouer de coups de batte de Base-Ball ... _ pitié de moi _ Please ! =p**

**Le n'auteur**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

POV Bella

La journée d'hier avait été délicieuse, _mon_ Jake était venu me voir et avait sympathisé avec _mon_ Edward. Cela m'avait agréablement surprise, d'ordinaire Jake grognait (littéralement) lorsqu'un autre homme me tournait autour. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant que les 2 hommes de ma vie ne s'entendaient pas si mal que cela ? Un véritable bonheur. Après le départ de Jacob, Edward ne tarda pas à partir lui aussi mais avant il me dit qu'il viendrait me parlé de quelque-chose qui devrait me plaire …

Petit problème, moi et les surprises ce n'était pas le grand amour.

Je pris donc mon temps pour me préparé, et comme il m'avait conseillé de m'habiller comme si je devais sortir, je me mis donc en tenue, c'est-à-dire : un top gris, un gilet noir, ainsi qu'un jeans taille basse sombre sans oublier mon bonnet et mon écharpe fétiche que Jake m'avait tricoté il y a 2 ans. Je me demandais ensuite si Edward trouverait ça trop simple et décontracté … J'avais renoncé à me maquillé, oui je n'étais pas fane et encor moins douée … Je mis mon portable récemment acheté par Charlie dans une de mes poches, il ne pouvait pas s'empêché d'appelé les secrétaires médicales (qui n'en pouvaient plus) pour demandé de mes nouvelles lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas venir me voir. Il était d'après Charlie et Jake un véritable trésor de technologie, mais pour moi il était une vraie énigme ! Gareth qui c'était réveillé en même temps que moi, avait voulu faire son coq en essayant de ce lever. Erreur, il lâchât un gémissement de douleur, je m'étais précipité à son chevet histoire de voir s'il n'avait aggravé son état. Tout avait l'air en ordre, mais il retentât l'expérience, cette fois-ci j'étais prête je lui posai une main sur le front et l'autre sur le torse pour qu'il n'aille pas au-delà de ses limites. Il rechigna et bougonna un peu et nous restâmes dans cette position 5 secondes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de notre chambre. J'aurais reconnu ce son entre mille, c'était celui d'Edward faisait tout le temps : un coup lent, trois rapides, puis de nouveau un lent. Il entra et son sourire se figea quand il nous vit ainsi.

-« Il voulait se levé de son lit … » Dis-je, en enlevant mes mains. Edward bien qu'apparemment calme devait mourir de jalousie … Il regarda Gareth un peu plus durement que nécessaire, celui-ci ce tassa dans son lit et n'essaya même plus de remué la moindre partie de son anatomie. Dans se silence de mort, il me fit signe de le suivre en dehors de la chambre d'un mouvement de tête. Ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir, je m'étais préparé à assisté à une grande crise de jalousie avec plein d'éclat de voix … Mais il me surprit, dés que je fus sorti de la chambre, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je perdis vite pied, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il continue cette douce torture, inconsciemment je me collai à lui. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, nous dûmes reprendre notre respiration, mais il continua de me "torturé", il embrassa chaque parcelle de mon visage, puis descendis à ma mâchoire où il déposa une myriade de petit baiser. Je me sentais comme dans du coton, mes jambes n'allaient plus me porté très longtemps. Il arrêta et posa son front sur le mien, et il encra ses iris vertes dans les miennes me transmettant ainsi beaucoup de sentiments comme de la tendresse, de la jalousie …

-« Respire Bella … » Me susurra-t-il, je ne compris pas de suite sa demande mais je finis par me rendre compte que j'avais cessé de respirer lorsque des points noirs vinrent danser devant mes yeux. « Désolé ce n'était pas très gentleman de ma part de te surprendre ainsi et de te dévorer à moitié … »

-« Ce n'est pas grave du tout, au contraire des bonjours comme celui-là j'en veux tous les jours. » Dis je en cachant rougi dans son cou … Il me prit dans ses bras comme la veille en posant sa tête sur le sommet de mon crâne, et respira mon parfum.

-« Je ne devrais pas être si jaloux, désolé. »

-« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, des crises de jalousie comme celle-là je les aime. » Avouais-je sans honte, je le sentis pouffer de rire. « Au fait, bonjour » dis-je en sortant de ma cachette pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Oui, bonjour ma Bella » Ce fut a ce moment que je remarquais qu'il ne portait pas son habituelle blouse, il l'avait troqué contre une veste bleu marine tirant même sur le noir, un T-shirt beige qui soulignait sa carrure et le moulait … A la perfection son torse que je devinais musclé, un jeans noir et une fois n'est pas coutume des converses. Je voyais là la signature d'Alice sur cet adonis, il pouffa encor lorsqu'il remarqua que je le détaillais.

-« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Je rougis comme pas permis. « Je prends ça pour un oui. »

-« Pourquoi voulais tu que je m'habille comme çà ? Pas que cela me gène, mais çà m'intrigue … » Eludais-je.

-« Hé bien nous sortons, Jazz pense que c'est une bonne idée ! » Me dit-il en commençant à nous faire avancer.

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Le Docteur Jasper Halle. On est amis et c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné. » Mes lèvres formèrent un « O » de compréhension. « Tu es trop mignonne quand tu fais cette tête … » Je fis une moue faussement boudeuse.

-« Donc en général je ne le suis pas ? » Le taquinai-je, à ces mots il écarquilla les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » Dit-il en rougissant un peu. « A mes yeux tu es la plus magnifique … » Ce fut à mon tour de rougir.

Le reste du trajet dans l'hôpital se fit en silence, en sortant du bâtiment un attroupement de personne attira mon attention. Une blonde, un châtain et un brun qui gesticulait … Brun + énergie + gesticulation = Jake, qui était-il entrain d'importuner ? Je poussai un soupire qu'Edward ne put rater, il pouffa discrètement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux. Je compris bientôt l'entrain avec lequel Jake parlait, il parlait de voiture et pas de n'importe laquelle : celle qu'il retapait, une Chevrolet Impala 1967*. Il parlait tellement fort et avec tellement de véhémence que sa voix portait à plusieurs mètres, la blonde hochait la tête avec ferveur et je reconnus l'incroyable infirmière de la dernière fois, je ne pus que souligner encore une fois sa beauté. L'autre personne n'était autre qu'Emmett, qui bizarrement n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui demande son prénom … Tous semblaient ne pas nous avoir vus arriver, trop absorbés par leur conversation. D'un accord tacite Edward et moi ne prîmes pas part à la conversation, déjà bien mouvementée. Chacun idolâtrait leurs voitures respectives. L'infirmière sa BMW M3 convertible rouge, Emmett sa Jeep Wrangler noire, et Jake restait sur sa Chevrolet Impala 1967 fier de lui. Tout cet engouement pour les automobiles me dépassait largement, Edward, lui, souriait et il mit fin a la conversation en déclarant que je n'avais droit qu'à une journée hors de ma prison qu'était l'hôpital. Tous arrêtèrent, ce fut le signal de départ. Jake devait retourner à la réserve pour aller en excursion avec les « Louveteaux » (comme les scouts mais à la sauce Quileute) et Emmett décida de rester avec nous. Edward lui dit quelque-chose à l'oreille et Emmett sourit, il tourna les talons et entraîna l'infirmière à sa suite, vers une énorme Jeep.

Tout cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon, ça sentait le coup fourré ! Avec son sourire en coin, Edward me proposa son bras et m'entraina dans le parking. Les voitures défilaient et je me demandai bien laquelle de ces voitures pouvait être la sienne. Il ralentit le pas, et stoppa devant une voiture argentée, une Volvo si je ne me trompais pas. Légèrement intimidée à l'idée de monter à l'intérieur d'une telle voiture j'hésitai quelque peu lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte. Comprenant que j'hésitai il me sourit et promit de rouler raisonnablement. Rouler raisonnablement ? Il ne le faisait pas d'habitude … ? Il faudrait que je questionne son entourage ou bien l'intéressé, mais je le ferai en dernier. Je m'installai donc, il ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre dans l'habitacle et à démarrer, avec son si charmant et dans cette situation, inquiétant sourire en coin. Il tint sa promesse et conduisit normalement, à peu prés comme Charlie mais légèrement plus vite. J'avais bien essayé de le faire parler à propos de l'endroit vers lequel nous nous dirigions, mais rien à faire, un âne aurait été moins borné. Il se contentait de me répondre que c'était un endroit qu'il avait découvert lorsqu'il était encore au lycée, cela ne m'avançait pas beaucoup. Il s'engageât sur un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, il stoppa le véhicule sur le bord du sentier. Il me demanda de l'attendre et sortit, j'obéis même si je me posais beaucoup de questions : Pourquoi un endroit si isolé ? Etait-il un pervers détraqué qui séduisait ses patientes avant de les violer et de les tuer ? J'avoue qu'en pensant cela j'avais bien failli éclater de rire, primo parce-que Edward était un véritable gentleman et secundo car j'avais confiance en lui … De toute façon la définition d'un viol était bien « rapport sexuel non consentant avec une ou plusieurs personne » non ? J'étais loin d'être non consentante … Petit moment d'égarement.

Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la portière avec galanterie et m'aida à me maintenir debout pendant que je sortais de l'habitacle. Une fois que le véhicule fut verrouillé il m'entraina dans le petit bois, nous marchâmes pendant 5 minutes montre en main. Ce que je vis me rendis complètement aphone, pas que nous ayons parlé plus que cela mais le spectacle s'offrant à moi était ma-gni-fi-que. Le petit bois avait laissé place à une clairière, lumineuse et entourée de ce même petit bois donnant un étrange sentiment de sécurité, c'était comme si le bois nous prenait dans ses bras. En voyant ce spectacle rassurant j'avais pris les doigts de mon docteur préféré et les avais pressés, fort.

-« Comment tu le trouves ? » Me demanda-t-il de son doux ténor.

-« Magnifiquement "wow" »Décrétai-je en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui transmettre mon émotion. Il sembla comprendre, car il me sourit et prit mon visage dans ces mains tandis que le sien se rapprochait pour m'embrasser tendrement. Mes mains ne tardèrent pas à trouver le chemin de ses cheveux, jouant avec ses boucles de cuivres. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il faisait de petit cercle sur mon gilet et ses doigts rencontrèrent par inadvertance ma peau. Je frissonnais et gémis de surprise et … De plaisir, c'était la première fois que nous avions un contact, ses doigts étaient froids et cela ne me déplaisait guère, bien au contraire… Cependant ce petit moment de flottement se termina lorsque …

-« EEEEEEEEED ? T'ES OU ? » Hurla la douce et magnifique voix d'Emmett, venant par la même occasion briser un moment de rêve ! Une revanche s'imposait, mais plus tard lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins, comme dit le proverbe « La vengeance est un plats que se mange froid ». Edward posa son front contre le mien soudant ses deux iris émeraude dans les miennes, il semblait être resté sur sa faim, tout comme moi.

-« Je me demande si je dois répondre … J'ai bien envie de le laisser se perdre. » Chuchota-t-il un sourire sadique flottant sur ses lèvres.

-« Je suis du même avis, mais pense à la pauvre infirmière qui le supportera pendant tout ce temps. » Son sourire s'agrandit.

-« Edward ! Je ne te savais pas si … Sadique. » Dis-je en souriant avec lui.

-« EEEEEEEEED ? T'ES OU ? REPONDS ! JE LE DIRAI A MAMAN ! » Héla Emmett une seconde fois, sa voix était cependant plus prés il n'allait pas tarder à trouver la clairière. Edward soupira mais signala quand même notre position, nous étions toujours dans la même position, position que nous changeâmes. Je me retrouvai à présent dos à lui nos deux mains entrelacées sur mon ventre et sa tête reposant légèrement sur mon épaule. Je demandai discrètement le nom de l'infirmière à Edward, elle s'appelait Rosalie Halle et était la sœur de Jasper. A peine cette révélation fut-elle faite qu'Emmett apparut à cinq mètres de nous avec dans ses bras un panier, très gros panier … La vengeance préméditée d'Edward ? Sans doute possible je le sentis pouffer dans mon dos.

-« Ne venez pas m'aider je n'ai surtout pas besoin d'aide ! » Râla Emmett, Rosalie apparut à ce moment avec une nappe dans les bras, souriante.

-« D'accord, on te regarde faire … »

-« Bella … Ne m'abandonne pas, pas toi, s'il te plait ! » Me dit-il avec des yeux de cocker et une moue enfantine. Je ne résistais jamais à ce genre de traitement, et il le savait, Edward pouffa de plus belle lorsque je le quittai pour « aider » Emmett avec son fardeau. Bien sure tout effort trop intense étant interdit par le machiavélique Docteur Edward Cullen, celui-ci fit tout le travail à ma place. J'aidai donc Rosalie avec cette grande nappe, tâche faite de façon expéditive, les garçons jouaient à se fouetter à coups de serviettes … Puérile, mais divertissent, leur petit jeux fini nous dressâmes la nappe a défaut de table. Des verres en plastiques pour chacun d'une couleur différente, un grand plat contenant le repas : Riz Cantonnais, un délice d'après Edward et Emmett, des jus de fruits : Tropical et Raisin, le Dessert : Tarte aux Fraises et quelques fruits dont des fraises, des pommes et des prunes. Un repas de Roi, avec Charlie lors des pique-niques c'était Sandwiches à toutes les sauces. Le repas ce déroula dans la plus pure des convivialités et dans une bonne humeur qui me changeait de la morosité de l'hôpital, même si les visites égaillaient mon quotidien. J'étais face à Edward pendant le dessert, j'avais opté pour des fraises tandis que lui et son frère prenaient une part de tarte les unes après les autres. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en n'avais pas mangé, je les savouras, texture, arômet plus lentement que nécessaire. J'entendis un petit rire provenant de ma gauche, Rosalie sans aucun doute, elle se pencha vers moi et me murmura :

-« Arrêtes ou bien Edward va te sauter dessus ! » Son tutoiement ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Je pris le temps de regarder mon Adonis, il me regardait d'un regard brulant et se mordait la lèvre, et comprenant un peu tard le sens des paroles de Rosalie je pris une teinte rouge qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un rouge-gorge. Emmett me regardait avec son regard spécial commentaire gênant, mais Rosalie lui donna un coup de fourchette sur la cheville qui était prés d'elle, et il n'en fit aucun. Edward me regardât ainsi un bon quart d'heure et à chaque fois que je croisais son regard incandescent je rougissais, tout cela sous les regards attendri de Rosalie et celui malicieux d'Emmett. Le repas terminé, Emmett décida qu'une promenade digestive serait la bienvenue, Rosalie semblait du même avis mais ne le suivit pas. Je la rassurais d'un regard et formais silencieusement sur mes lèvres que c'était « Sans soucis » et elle partit le retrouvé. J'entrepris de rangé le champ de bataille qu'était notre nappe pour m'y allongé, Edward m'aida et déposa le tout hors de la nappe. Finalement, il se retrouva la tête sur mes genoux, je passais inlassablement mes doigts dans ses cheveux cuivré pendant que lui caressait mon visage et de temps en temps il se levait pour m'embrasser … Que demander de plus ? Cette journée était parfaite, moi et mon petit ami de médecin et mon infirmière et mon grizzly.

Cependant des cris nous parvinrent et je reconnus la voix de Jacob, Edward aussi sembla la reconnaitre et se releva. Nous vîmes Jacob et un attroupement d'enfant allant de 6 à 13 ans, à tout casser. Je supposais que cette clairière se trouvait à proximité de La Push, un enfant avait subitement disparu et Jacob désespérait et culpabilisait de ne pas s'être rendu compte de cela plus tôt. Il avait rencontré Emmett et Rosalie juste avant nous et ils étaient partis à la recherche de l'enfant, nous aussi étions de la partie Jake partirait avec les enfants vers le Nord, Emmett et Rosalie vers l'Est, et nous vers le Sud. Après 2 heures de recherches assidues et minutieuses nous trouvâmes une grotte, provenant de celle-ci nous entendîmes les pleurs de quelqu'un. Ce que nous y trouvâmes était la chose la plus écœurante qu'il m'avait été donné de voir, un enfant s'y trouvait, complètement nu et ensanglanté. Il était roulé en boule et sanglotais, nous étions abasourdis devant un tel spectacle mais Edward se ressaisi plus vite que moi. Il ôta sa veste et la passa aux épaules de l'enfant, celui-ci en voyant Edward l'approché recula violement et pleura de plus bel. Je pris la veste des mains d'Edward qui restait interdit face à la réaction de l'enfant et je m'approchais de lui lentement, pour ne pas le brusqué et pour lui montré que mes intentions étaient pacifiques. Quand il me laissa enfin l'approché je pu lui passer la veste d'Edward, il me sauta dans les bras et pleurant tout son saoul, il ne cessait de répétait « Pas ma faute … Voulais pas ... ». Edward me fit signe qu'il revenait, il sortit son portable de sa poche et sortit de la grotte pour prévenir les autorités et une ambulance sans doute. D'ordinaire l'odeur du sang m'étais totalement insupportable mais mon état passait au second plan devant cet enfant, je l'examinais et découvris qu'il avait des écorchures dans le dos, les poignets rougis, la lèvre inférieure fendue … Je n'osais pas continuer mon investigation, et je lui murmurais des paroles réconfortante pour le calmer. Les secours arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient mis Edward était resté à une distance raisonnable de nous. Ils le prirent en charge même s'il ne voulait pas quitter mes bras, cela me fendis le cœur et je me promis de lui rendre visite le plus tôt possible. Le retour à l'hôpital fut silencieux et pesant, Edward me raccompagna à ma chambre et me promit de prévenir Jacob, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort avant de partir. Je ne parvins pas à m'en dormir tout de suite, les images de cet enfant torturé me revenaient sans cesse. Le sommeil vint, apportant avec lui des flashs de la journée, les moments agréables comme les moins agréables de la fin de journée.

* * *

* C'est la voiture dans supernatural, celle de Dean : .ru/images/attach/b/3/4/866/4866448_1967_Chevrolet_

Volvo C-30 : .com/images/AutoShows/Big/volvo_c30_wagon_

Jeep Wrangler : .com/files/files/EMMETT_

Porshe turbo 911 : .fr/mdata/5/8/2/Z20080220144105303196285/img/1204275418_alicesporsche_911_

BMW M3 convertible :


End file.
